The past and it's problems
by moonlightfall
Summary: Emma is a Cop. Regina a mafia boss. Together they have a son who Emma had taken right after his birth from Regina. Now after 10 years Regina frees him of kidnappers and takes him in. Unwilling to return him to Emma the two starts to fight. Emma hunts Regina down and is left with the decision to kill her not. Will she do it or succumb to her feelings? g!p / SQ
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Detective Emma Swan was sitting with her 10 years old son Henry in her small apartment eating her breakfast. "I'm going now, Ma. Love you.",Henry said and kissed her cheek. "Have fun.",she answered and hugged him. "Love you too." Henry bolted out of the apartment and took a deep breath. The cold winter air burned in his lungs but he didn't mind. He loved this feeling. He walked towards his school when suddenly a white van pulled up next to him and someone put a hand on his mouth. Henry tried to scream and trashed against the grip of the person but he just got dragged into the van which drove away.

His kidnapper grinned at him. "What a lovely boy...",the man said and patted Henry's cheek. "What are you going to do with me?",Henry asked scared and the man started to tie him. "I don't know. Sell you... use you... you are such a little beautiful boy and I would love to test you...",the man said and touched his thigh. Henry squirmed and started crying. "Don't touch me...",Henry whimpered and the man stroked his cheek. "Sh, little one. We will have much fun.",the man said and laughed before he gagged Henry. Tears streamed down Henry's cheeks and the man joined his friend in front of the van. Henry curled up to a little ball and just cried until he couldn't anymore and fell asleep exhausted.

He was woken up an hour later with cold water spilled on his head. He shrieked and started to rob away from the person who woke him but got grabbed by the collar and pulled on his feet. "He is definitely a good catch, Diego. He will make much money.",another man said and Diego grinned at him. "I want to have my fun first.",he said and the other man nodded. "I will sent him to you. Prepared and everything.",the other man said and Diego left them. Henry watched them and started to shiver. It was much too cold for being wet. "You want new clothes so you get warm again?",the man asked and Henry nodded hesitantly.

"Than take off your things.",the man said and watched him thinking. Henry shyly started to take off his clothes until he stood in front of him in his shorts. "They have to disappear too.",the man said and Henry shook his head. The man looked at him darkly and wanted to hit him when the door bursted open. "Jorge! The Evil Queen is coming!",Diego said and suddenly fell onto the floor. A woman stepped over him and looked at Jorge and Henry disgusted. "Leave him alone.",she said in a demanding voice and raised her gun again.

Jorge gulped. No one messed with the Evil Queen. He stepped to the side. "I was going to sell him to you! I swear!",he said panicked. "But what would you have done to him before? Raped him? Beaten him? You are disgusting and you know how I think about Child rapists and beater.",the woman said and pulled the trigger. Henry jumped to the side and started to cry even more when he saw the blood leaking out of Jorge's body. The woman quickly put the gun away and picked Henry up. "I've got you.",she whispered and carried him out of the building.

"W-who are you?",Henry asked but wrapped his arms tighter around her. "Regina...",she answered and climbed into a car with him. "Where to, your majesty?",the driver asked. "Safe heaven.",she answered and cradled Henry more in her arms. His sobbing ceased soon and he leaned a bit away. He studied Regina's face who looked at him softly. "Are you alright?",she asked him and wiped his tears away. "What... what did he wanted to do with me?",Henry asked and Regina sighed. "That shouldn't be of your concern. He won't harm you anymore and he did nothing bad to you.",she answered. "Can I go home now?",Henry asked and Regina shook her head.

"Sorry, my dear. But you need to stay a bit longer with me... I have to show you something.",she said and put him next to her. She took a bag and searched for clothes. "Here.",she said and handed him them. He quickly put the things on and than watched her. "My Ma will save me...",he said and Regina chuckled. "She sure will... like she did all those years ago...",Regina muttered. Henry looked at her surprised. "What?" "You will see soon.",Regina said and looked out of the window. "What did my mother do to you? Did she arrested someone you loved?",he asked her and Regina shook her head.

"Patience, Henry.",she just said and he gasped. "How do you know my name?" Regina sighed and shook her head. "Soon, Henry. Soon.",she just answered and he huffed. "Will you hurt me or my mother?",he asked her and she shook her head absent-minded. They drove into a garage and got out of the car. "Where are we?",Henry asked. "In my safe heaven. Come. I think you want to talk to your mother, don't you?",Regina answered and Henry nodded. He took her hand shyly and she smiled softly at him. "Don't worry, Henry. I'll protect you."

She led him into a black room with a camera and a computer. Regina turned on the camera and dialed via Skype a number. When finally someone answered was Regina annoyed. Emma was still as slow as all the time back. "Hello?",Emma asked confused and gasped when she saw Henry. "Henry? Where are you!?",she screamed and Henry shrugged. "I don't know, Ma. I was saved from two men..." "What did they do to you?",Emma asked. "Nothing... the woman who saved me killed them before they could hurt me... she called them child rapists...",Henry answered and Emma gasped. "Who saved you, Henry? What's her name?"

"I think you know who I am, Emma.",Regina said and stepped to Henry. "Get away from him you evil bitch!",Emma shouted at her and Regina chuckled. "Who was the first evil bitch, huh? YOU took my child away from ME!",Regina shouted back. That silenced Emma who sighed. "Give me my son back.",Emma said than. "No. I won't. Not until you know how I felt! And I will make you feel my pain. You will suffer like I did.",Regina hissed and Emma growled. "I will find you, Regina. And than I will take you down for taking my son.",Emma answered and Regina laughed humorlessly. "Have fun.",she turned off the camera and ran a hand through her hair.

Henry looked at her shocked. "What did my mother do really?",he asked her and she turned around. "Nothing what you need to know.",Regina said quietly and led him out of the room. "I'll show you your new room.",she said and led him to a huge bedroom with a TV, a playstation and many other toys. "You can go in the internet with these things but you won't be able to send messages. So don't even try. And running away won't work. I have guards all over the place. They will get you before you even get out of the building.",Regina said and walked back out of the room.

"Do you really do that to avenge your child's death?",Henry asked. "My child isn't dead. He just never was with me. He got taken away from me just a few minutes after his birth...",Regina answered and looked down. "My mother wouldn't do that...",Henry said. "But still she did...",Regina told him and sighed saddened. "Are you hungry?",Regina asked but Henry shook his head. "Just ring that bell when you need something." She pointed at a bell which stood next to the door. "Okay.",he answered and she left the room quietly.

She walked into her room and threw herself on the bed. She cried at least an hour before she finally caught herself again. Regina sat up and looked at the picture which was standing on her night drawer. It was from her and Emma 11 years ago. She took it and stroked over Emma's face before she threw it against a wall and curled up into a ball. She was so angry at Emma. "Your majesty?",a female voice sat and Regina sat up. Her best friend Tink stood next to one of her guards and looked at her softly. "Graham you can leave now.",Regina dismissed the guard and Tink came over to her.

She looked at the smashed picture and sighed. "Again?" "Henry is here..",Regina just answered and Tink gasped. "Emma will kill you for this." "I just wanted to see my son!",Regina snapped. "I know, Gina. I know.",Tink answered and held her. "She took him and left me without a word... I... I thought she would love me...",Regina sobbed into Tink's neck. They stayed like this a few more minutes when Graham reentered. "Your majesty? The kid wants to speak with you.",he said and Regina nodded. Tink left and Henry entered.

"What do you need, Henry?",Regina asked him and he sat down next to her. "You said that you wanted to show me something...",he mumbled and Regina smiled softly and cupped his cheek. "Soon. Not now.",Regina told him and he sighed. "Do you want to eat now? I'm pretty hungry." He smiled slightly and nodded.

**Just a short start. Do you want this to continue or not?:)**

**TBC...?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Emma was furious. She had thought her son was in school when the school had called her and asked why Henry was missing. She had been driving to the school when Regina had called her. She parked her car and hid her face in her hands. She remembered the time before Henry. Before they had parted. Before she had taken Henry away from Regina and left her without a word. Regina. The woman she had loved more than her life.

_Emma was standing behind a tree watching how her girlfriend walked towards a coffee shop. She quickly walked over to her and lifted her up laughing. Regina squealed before she __turned around and grinned at Emma. "You scared me.",she said and kissed Emma softly. "Sorry.",Emma whispered and pulled her closer. "How is he?",Emma asked and stroked Regina's stomach. "Great. He is doing great.",Regina answered and leaned against Emma. "Why were you heading to the coffee shop. You shouldn't drink coffee.",Emma told her. "I wanted to drink cocoa...",Regina answered and blushed._

_Emma laughed and held her. "That's definitely from me.",Emma whispered and kissed her again. "Oh yes.",Regina answered and giggled. "Did you hear something about your mother?",Emma asked and Regina shook her head. "No. She doesn't talk to me anymore... I haven't seen her since 3 months either... I think we are save.",Regina answered and Emma sighed. "I don't think that but I hope...",Emma said and Regina sighed too. "We could run. Somewhere else where no one knows us. We can have a new start. You, our baby and I... we could be a family, Emma.",Regina said and cupped Emma's cheeks._

_Emma smiled. "I would like that. Just the three of us. No one who could harm us... we could live in peace.",she whispered and Regina nodded before she squealed when Emma lifted her up and twirled around. "I love you, Emma." "I love you too, Regina." They kissed again before they linked hands and walked to the coffee shop._

Emma straightened and quickly drove to the police station. "What's up, Emma?",Ruby, her best friend and co-worker, asked. "The Evil Queen is holding my son hostage.",Emma answered and Ruby gasped. "How do you know?" "She called me with Skype... Henry was speaking first... told me something about a man kidnapping him and wanting to rape him until Regina came and saved him... but she doesn't want to give him back..." "Wait... did you just call the Evil Queen by her name?",Ruby asked shocked and Emma sighed. "Is that the most important thing you caught in our whole conversation?",Emma snapped and Ruby shook quickly her head.

"Maybe the dudes downstairs can trace back from where she called.",Ruby said and directly called her friend Belle. "She is working on it. But she said it will take a few hours.",Ruby told Emma and saw her distressed face. "And now tell me who she is... at least for you." Ruby said down next to her and placed her hand on Emma's knee. "You won't tell anyone?",Emma asked and Ruby shook her head. "I promise, Emma. We know each other for 5 years. You really can trust me.",Ruby answered. "What do you know about her?",Emma asked. "Well... she is 27. Mafia boss. Killed her mother to take her cartel over. Is killing murderer, rapists and people who she doesn't like. She is cruel. Evil. And always asking her victims where her son is...",Ruby summed up.

"Well... I know where her son is... and the worst thing is... she does now too...",Emma started. "Regina... is the mother of Henry." "What? B-but... I thought he was yours and you two look similar.",Ruby said confused. "It's because I'm his 'father'... You know when I told you that I have other equipment?" "You meant THAT equipment?",Ruby asked surprised and Emma nodded. "Well... 10 years ago, when Regina wasn't The Evil Queen and I wasn't a cop we two fell in love... We accidentally made Henry and at his birth... someone told me that if I wouldn't take Henry and leave Regina she would kill all of us... I wasn't allowed to speak to her anymore and had to move here... One year later The Evil Queen was born... determined to find our son again and to kill me..."

Ruby gasped. "She killed my whole family because I took her our son away. I left her although I promised her I would protect her from her mother... I left her and never came back. And I'm so afraid what Henry will think of me when Regina tells him what I did... And most of all scares me is what she will do... will she leave with him and do the same I did? She told me that she would make me suffer like she had to...",Emma said and sighed deeply. "You hurt her pretty much...",Ruby said and Emma nodded. "I know... and I wish I hadn't..." "You still love her...",Ruby said amazed and Emma just looked at her hands. "You do! Oh my god... what will you do?",Ruby asked. "Nothing! She hates me!",Emma answered and stood up.

"Do you know what irritates me the most?",Emma asked and Ruby shook her head. "That if Regina wouldn't have rescued Henry he probably would have been raped by men and sold to others..." Ruby thought about it. "Well... I think being trapped with the own mother is better than getting raped and sold.",Ruby answered and Emma sighed. "Yeah... I'm just scared that Regina will take him away...",Emma said and Ruby nodded. Than Emma had an idea. "I could call her back. I still have her in my contact list. Get Belle. We maybe have a chance to track her down." Ruby called Belle who quickly took her gear and came to their office. She connected her laptop with Emma's phone and nodded to Emma.

Emma took her phone and opened Skype. She smiled when she saw Regina's symbol and tipped on it. She waited and smiled evilly when finally someone answered. The room was dark until Regina stepped into the small light cone. She pulled a chair to her and than straddled it. "Hello, Emma.",Regina hissed and Emma cringed a bit. She knew this mood. Regina was dangerous when she was angry. Even when the two of them had been young. "How is Henry?",Emma directly asked and Regina sighed. "We both know that I would never hurt him.",Regina answered and Emma exhaled a shaky breath. "Yes... Can I talk to him?",Emma asked and Regina shook her head. "He is eating.",Regina said.

Emma growled. "He is MY son." "And why is that, Emma? Maybe because you took him away from me while I was taken to the operating room because I had problems? Because I was in danger! You left me ALONE! I just had given birth to OUR son and than you took him and left me all alone! I never had a chance to be his mother!",Regina screamed at Emma. "And I know why you really called. You won't have luck. Tell that your precious Belle or otherwise this connection will send a virus which will first of all collect every single file of your police department before it will delete everything without a chance of ever getting it back. You have 10 seconds. Choose wisely.",Regina said and Belle looked panicked.

She quickly disconnected and Regina smiled smugly. "Good girl.",she purred. "I want to see Henry.",Emma snapped and Regina chuckled. "I know. But when did you listen to my wishes?",Regina asked and stood up again. "Anyway. I have to take care of OUR son..." She walked to the back when Emma shouted. "Wait!" They heard Regina's sigh and than saw her returning. "What?",she asked annoyed. "I want to meet you. Alone.",Emma said and Regina laughed humorlessly. "So that you can arrest me? No thank you." "I promise... please...",Emma begged slightly and saw how Regina crumpled slightly. "Fine.",Regina spat. "But I will make the rules." "Okay...",Emma breathed out. They hung up and Emma looked up to Ruby and Belle.

"Why do you want to meet her?",Ruby asked her. "Because I know that she is softer when she is standing in front of you...",Emma answered and ran a hand through her hair. "You really love her...",Ruby mumbled and Emma groaned. "Yes... but she doesn't love me and has my son... I need to convince her that he is better off with me...",Emma said and Belle looked a bit confused. Ruby filled her in and she nodded slowly. "Ooookaay... Emma has other equipment down there and has a child with The Evil Queen which she took away from said Evil Queen while the latter was still in surgery because of some problems?",Belle asked and both nodded.

She groaned. "And we are wondering why she is a ruthless murderer...",she mumbled and Emma sighed. "I was scared back than... Her mother threatened me... I just wanted to protect Henry...",Emma answered. "But where was the fighter in you? Where was the Emma we know. The one who would kick people's ass to save the people she loves? Where?",Belle asked and Emma huffed. "I don't know...",Emma said quietly.

Regina was sad. Emma had been snapping and blaming her. She stood up and walked back to Henry. "I'm sorry, Henry. I had to answer my phone.",Regina said and sat down on the opposite of him. "It's alright, Regina.",he answered. "I know that a lot from my mother..." "It will change, Henry. I promise you that.",she told him and squeezed his hand. "So... what do you want to show me?",he asked her. "Tomorrow, Henry. I will show you tomorrow, okay?",she answered and he nodded. "Okay..." "Hey... it's a surprise. I still need to prepare a few things.",Regina said and leaned a bit over to him. "I don't know if you will like it but I hope you will understand why you are here." He nodded again and she smiled softly.

"Do you want some ice cream?",she asked and stood up. He grinned and followed her. "What kind?",he asked and they walked to the kitchen. "I have everything.",Regina told him and opened the freezer. Henry gasped when he saw variations of ice cream and slowly walked to chocolate ice cream. "Can I have this?",he asked and she nodded. "Just take it.",she said and took strawberry ice cream. "Did you ever tried chocolate with strawberry?",Regina asked and he shook his head. She got two spoons and held one to him. "Bon appetite.",she said and dove into the ice cream.

"How do you keep your figure when you eat ice?",he asked her and she chuckled. "Good metabolism.",she said with a grin and he started giggling. He had Emma's smile. Regina saw and sighed quietly. "I like you... you are funny.",he admitted and she nudged him softly. "I like you too.",she answered and they continued eating.

**TBC...?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Emma was waiting for Regina's call. She paced in her living room and held her cell tightly in her hand. "Come on, Regina... CALL!",Emma hissed and shrieked when suddenly the phone went off. She looked at the caller ID. When she saw that it was unknown she answered it. "Hello?",Emma asked. "Put something nice on. You are coming to _the _Club.",Regina said. "What? Why?",Emma asked confused. "You wanted to talk and I agreed to it if it would be on MY terms. Get your ass over here or Henry will stay a whole while longer with me.",Regina answered and Emma sighed. "Fine... will they even let me in? The security knows that I'm a cop." "Don't worry about that.",Regina snapped and hung up.

Emma sighed and walked into her bedroom. She quickly chose a dress and took it on. She walked to her mirror and checked herself. "That looks stupid, Swan...",she mumbled and took off her dress and tried another one. She groaned. Suddenly her cell vibrated. "_Take the red one you wore on your first undercover_ date.",a message from Regina said and Emma glanced out of the window. The street was empty. She was irritated but nevertheless put on the desired dress. She drove to the club and parked behind it. When she stepped out of the car someone grabbed her harshly and slammed her against the car. Emma realized who her attacker was. "Graham...",she breathed out and he slapped her. "What are you doing here?",he hissed and suddenly a hand touched his shoulder.  


"_She_ requested her.",Tink said to him and he growled slightly before he stepped back. "Fine.",Graham spat and disappeared into the darkness again. "Follow me.",Tink hissed and Emma sighed. She followed her quickly and was led into the sweaty Club. Emma looked around while she followed Tink and soon spotted Regina in the crowd with a man. She was grinding against him while he had placed his hands on her hips. Regina had turned her head to the man and whispered some words. He chuckled and his hands started to roam over Regina's body. Emma felt the jealousy rise in her body but scolded herself. Regina wasn't hers. Not anymore. Not ever again.

Tink stopped and pushed Emma onto a VIP couch before she walked over to Regina. They whispered and Emma saw how Regina looked up and to her. Regina nodded at Tink, turned around to the man and than walked to Emma. She sat down next to her and watched Emma. "What do you want to talk about?",Regina asked and Emma opened her mouth a few times but nothing came out. "A drink, your majesty?",a cartel member asked Regina. "Apple cider... for both of us.",Regina answered and the member nodded before he quickly left. "Your majesty? You really let them call you that?",Emma asked amused and studied Regina. "What should they call me in your opinion? I AM their queen nevertheless.",Regina answered. "You are their boss, not their queen.",Emma told her and Regina raised her eyebrow.

"If it wouldn't have been you this cartel wouldn't exist... I would be a normal woman without parents but at least I wouldn't mourn over the loss of Henry.",Regina snapped. Emma sighed. "It was wrong...",Emma started. "I know damn well what it was! I was the one who suffered! You don't know what it feels like to be left alone while you are almost dead! You just took OUR son and left me!" "He isn't OUR son.",Emma said. "Well, why is that?",Regina hissed and gritted her teeth. "Because you raised him? Well I couldn't or do you say that your decision was MY fault?" Emma looked down at her hands. "No...",Emma mumbled. She was ashamed of what Regina thought of her. Although Emma just wanted to protect the both of them she had done more wrong than good. "I never thought of it that way."

The member came back with two drinks and they both took theirs. "You are not afraid that I'm poisoning you?",Regina asked when Emma took a sip. "You won't harm me. You want to be on Henry's good side.",Emma answered and shrugged. Regina smiled smugly. "Yeah...",she said and sighed contently when Emma took a bigger gulp. "Still your family's recipe?",Emma asked and Regina grinned. "Yes.",Regina said and watched amused how the drugs, which were in Emma's drink, started to work. Emma started to become unfocused and dizzy. "What... what did you do in my drink?",Emma asked and swayed slightly. "A new drug. Let's see how it works on people, shall we?",Regina asked amused and Emma shook her head. "Don't spill your drink." Regina took the glass away from her and put them on the table next to the couch. She started watching Emma.

"I don't feel good...",Emma groaned and held her stomach. Regina smiled and just watched. "Come on, Emma. You do better than _that_.",she taunted her and two guards slowly came towards them. Regina stood up and pulled Emma on her feet who toppled over and clung at Regina. "I've got you.",Regina mumbled quietly and pulled her towards the back exit. The two guards followed them and opened a few doors for Regina. They got into a black SUV where directly someone launched himself on them. "Ma!",Henry exclaimed and hugged Emma who groaned. "Cell phone, Emma.",Regina said and Emma tossed her purse to Regina who quickly took it and searched through it. She smiled when she saw the phone and dropped it into the hands of one of her guards. "You know what to do.",she said to the man who nodded. "Yes, your majesty. Good drive, your majesty." "Thanks.",she answered and the man closed the door.

Regina turned back to Henry and Emma. "What's up with her?",Henry asked Regina confused. "She will be sleeping for a long time. You know what I told you a few hours ago about secrets?",Regina asked and he thought about it. "You said that we couldn't tell her any secrets because she is a cop and would tell the others where your hiding point would be...",he said than and Regina nodded. "Good boy. I can't believe how incredible smart you've got.",Regina said and stroked his cheek. "But why is she like that?",he asked and Regina sighed. "I might have put a sleeping pill in her drink so she would sleep the whole drive.",she said and he was speechless. "But she will wake up again. I promise." He grinned at her and she pulled him against her. He hugged her softly and nestled his head against her.

"Sleep tight.",Regina said when she felt him yawning. "Thanks.",Henry mumbled and fell asleep. Emma was laying on his lap with her head. Regina watched the scenery while they drove and sighed. She loved having Henry around. The bad thing was that Emma was with them too. She was angry at Emma, yes. But she would never let anyone harm her. Even after everything she did. Regina looked at Emma and softly ran her hand through the blonde curls which she loved at Emma. "She is beautiful...",Granny said who climbed from the passenger seat to the back. "That she is...",Regina answered and looked up. "If she hadn't left me back than we would have been a small happy family..." Granny sighed. "Maybe you two can work this out and still become that family you so desire.",Granny answered and Regina shook her head.

"That is unlikely. Emma hates me... I just want Henry to know the truth and I want him to hear it from Emma. I want her to suffer so that she knows what she did to me..." "Do you think that's the right choice?",Granny asked and Regina shrugged. "I don't care.",Regina answered and Granny dropped the issue. Regina was grateful for that. They arrived two hours later in Storybrooke. The town where everything had started. They got out of the car and the driver carried Emma to a building. Regina followed him with Henry in her arms. Henry yawned and opened his eyes. "Where are we?",he asked Regina. "In our home town. Your mother, I and even you were born here.",Regina explained and put him down. He looked around amazed. "It's really beautiful.",he said and she smiled. They entered the building and watched how the driver tossed Emma on a bed before he left.

Henry crossed his arms. "Such an idiot.",he mumbled and Regina gritted her teeth. "Do you want me to take care of him?",she asked. She was angry that the driver had acted like that in front of her son. "Don't kill him.",Henry begged and quickly wrapped his arms around her waist so she couldn't move. "I won't. Alright? But I think he can do some of the dirty work for a few weeks. Or what do you think?",she asked and he nodded. "Thank you.",Henry answered and she smiled. "You are welcome, Henry.",she answered and hugged him back. Emma who had regained consciousness watched them and felt guilt creeping into her body. She saw the relaxed and content expression in Regina's face and the happy in Henry's.

She cleared her throat and both looked at Emma. "Ma!",Henry said happily and hugged her tightly. "Where are we?",Emma asked Regina and Henry grinned. "Can't say, Ma. You have to swear that you won't tell anyone a thing.",he said seriously than and Emma nodded. "I swear.",Emma said and kissed his cheek. She was so happy to finally hold him again. Although the last time she held him had been in the morning. A bell rang a few houses away and Emma gasped. "Storybrooke. You brought us to Storybrooke. What the hell, Regina?",Emma asked angrily. "Well, I thought that this is the best place to tell Henry who I am. Who you are. Who he is.",Regina said and Emma growled. She stood up and walked over to her.

"I won't.",Emma hissed. "Do you want me to tell him? Or do you want to be the mother to him who has the balls to tell her son the truth.",Regina taunted Emma and gripped Emma's jaw. "Tell me what, Ma?",Henry asked her curiously. "Not now, Henry." "In my opinion it is the right time now.",Regina hissed and Emma slapped the hand away. "I rather die than tell him.",Emma growled and Regina glared at her. "That we can do.",she answered and pushed Emma a step back.

**TBC...?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Henry looked at Emma. "Tell me.",he demanded and crossed his arms in front of his chest. Emma sighed and looked down. She ran a hand through her hair and sat down on the bed once again. "Henry... Regina... is your mother...",Emma said and Henry gasped before he looked to Regina. "Is that true?",he asked her and she nodded. "Yes. But that's not the only thing Emma has to tell you.",Regina answered and looked pointedly at Emma who hid her face in her hands. "You can't want from me that I tell him THAT!",Emma snapped and Regina crossed her arms. "I can't? We'll see about that." "Wait...",Henry started. "You said that Ma took your child... and I'm your child... she took ME!",Henry said and Regina nodded.

Henry looked at Emma shocked. "Why, Ma? Why did you take me away from her!",Henry asked Emma who sighed. "Your grandmother... she said that if I wouldn't take you and run away with you that she would kill you and Regina...I couldn't let that happen. I had to protect you...",Emma answered and Regina remembered the hours after the labor.

_"Now no one will ever stand in your way again.",Cora said and Regina who was laying on her hospital bed looked shocked to her. "What?",Regina asked. "Your little girlfriend you wanted to run away with. She ran away. With your son. I just saw her a few minutes ago leaving the hospital.",Cora said and Regina directly got out of the bed and ran on shaky legs to the door. She opened it and ran downstairs but soon her legs were too weak and she collapsed. A nurse found her and quickly brought her back to her room._

_Cora was amused that Regina had run after Emma but quickly got concerned when she saw how the doctor attached machines to Regina. "What's happening to her?",Cora asked and the doctor sighed. "She is still weak and her little trip didn't help.",he answered. "When will she be fine again?",Cora asked. "Probably...",he started and suddenly one of the machines started beeping loudly. He pushed the emergency button and pushed Cora a bit away from Regina. "We need a defibrillator.",he said to a nurse who quickly ran out. She came back with Nurses a few more nurses and a defibrillator. Cora watched in shock how Regina's heart stopped and the doctor shouted orders to the others._

_She watched how Regina's body lifted slightly from the bed when the doctor sent shocks through her body. They breathed out relieved when they saw that Regina got a normal pulse back. "What happened?",Cora asked and the doctor sighed. "The childbirth weakened her. She is still in danger but I think she will make it now with a lot bed rest.",he answered. "When will she wake up?",Cora asked and the doctor thought about it. "Maybe in a few days...",he answered._

But she hadn't woken up after a few days. She had laid in coma for 3 months. Her grieving had kept her there. Regina snapped out of her memory and looked at the two of them. Emma stood up and walked over to Regina. "We need to talk. Alone.",she said when she stood in Regina's personal space. Regina's breath hitched. She cursed herself for still being in love with Emma although she had hurt her. "Fine.",Regina snapped to prevent her walls of crumpling. Emma turned around apologetic. "Would it be alright with you? I...I think Regina and I have to talk first before we can tell you the whole truth.",she told him and he nodded. "I have to think about it too...",he mumbled. "Where can I sleep?" Regina stepped past Emma and guided him to a room.

"Sleep tight, little prince.",Regina said and kneeled in front of him. She cupped his cheeks and stroked them with her thumbs. "I'm sorry that I'm putting you through all of this. But you don't know how long I've waited for this moment... to finally have you in my arms... I missed you so much...",she rambled and he hugged her. "I'm sorry of what my Ma did... What should I call you? And should I still call her Ma even though she isn't?",Henry asked and Regina sighed. "Call me whatever you are comfortable with. And she is your mother... well not that way but she is still related to you... she is just... not fully a woman...more like your father...",Regina said and he looked at her surprised.

"She... was a man?",he asked and Regina shook her head. "More like a woman with a penis.",she answered. "How does that work?",Henry was confused. "We will explain that tomorrow, okay? Sleep.",Regina told him and kissed his forehead. He hugged her again. "Okay, Gina.",he said and she grinned at him. "You called me little prince... will I take over your cartel when I'm old enough or what?",he asked with a smile and she chuckled. "If you want to. But what should I call you otherwise? I AM the Queen. And the son of a queen is still the prince.",she answered and he nuzzled his head into her neck. She sat down on her heels and pulled him on her lap.

"I love you so much, Henry...",she whispered and just held him. "I know...",he whispered back and sighed. "What's up, little prince?",Regina asked him and pulled a bit away. "I'm just sad that you missed so much in my life...",he said and Regina chuckled. "Believe me, Henry. I didn't miss a lot. I will show you something tomorrow." "As long as it isn't like that what you showed me today.",he said and she kissed his cheek. "I promise. And now sleep. You are much too long awake.",she said and he grinned. "Okaaaay...",he fake pouted and they got up. "When you need something...",she started. "Just ask the guards.",he finished her sentence and she smiled. "Smart boy." She kissed him a last time before he slipped into his room and went to bed.

She returned to Emma. "So...",Emma started and walked towards her but Regina stepped back. She knew if she would let Emma too close she couldn't push her away again. But Emma didn't stopped. She walked closer until she trapped Regina against a wall. Regina felt Emma's hand on her hip and saw the other hand next to her face. "I'm sorry...I...I had to protect you... she already had the knife on Henry's throat... I... I couldn't let that happen.",Emma whispered and Regina swallowed the lump in her throat. Emma stared into Regina's eyes. "I know that you will never forgive me for what I did but I want you to know that I would change the past if I had the chance." She looked down at Regina's lips before she leaned in and captured Regina's lips.

Regina moaned quietly and kissed Emma back. They broke apart when air became necessary and suddenly Emma felt a hard slap against her cheek. "Ouch...",Emma hissed. Regina pushed her a step back. "What the hell?",Regina growled. "You kissed me back!",Emma snapped and pushed Regina back against the wall. "You just pushed me back when you started to feel guilty." "I did not!",Regina snapped and Emma had to hide her smile. Regina was still a lot like her teenage self. "So you don't feel guilty kissing me back?",Emma taunted her and pulled Regina back against her. Regina's breath hitched. "We can't, Emma. We are much too different. There won't be a thing ever again between us.",Regina said and pushed Emma back.

She quickly left the room and locked herself in her bedroom. "Fuck!",Regina groaned and hit her head against the door. "Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." "I don't think that I could do that for you, your majesty.",Graham said who sat on the chair next to her desk. She shrieked surprised. "Idiot...",she mumbled and got up. He stood up too and hugged her lovingly. "How is Robin?",Regina asked him and they parted slightly. "He is doing fine. Want to see new pictures of your little nephew?",he asked and pulled out his phone. Regina nodded and leaned against him while he showed her pictures of his little half year old son. "He is such a cutie.",Regina said and Graham giggled. "My cutie.",he said and they smiled. "Luckily related to me.",Regina answered and snuggled closer.

"What did Emma do?",Graham asked when the new silence had become uncomfortable. "She told me why she left and than kissed me... and I stupid fool didn't pushed her away but kissed her back..." "You are in love, Regina... She was your one and only. It's only right to fall for her...",he said and led her to her bed. They laid down and looked at each other. "But why do I love her?",Regina asked and he smiled sadly. "Because you gave her your heart and never claimed it back.",he answered and she sighed deeply. She fell asleep in Graham's arms. "Good night, my darling.",he whispered and kissed her forehead before he slipped out of the room and back to his own room where his husband laid.

"Hey, darling. What's going on with your sister?",Robin asked and sat up. He pulled Graham to him by his collar and kissed him softly. "You know Emma? The homicide detective from New York?",Graham asked him and sat down next to him. "The blonde?",Robin asked and Graham nodded. "She was Regina's and my best friend in High school and also Regina's girlfriend. Well...Emma has a dick and impregnated Regina. The moment Regina gave birth to their son Emma took him away from her. Cora taunted Regina with it and afterwards Regina laid in coma for 3 months.",Graham told him and Robin looked at him shocked. "Well, Regina kidnapped Emma and their son and now she confessed that she was making out with Emma..."

"Wow... that's pretty fucked up.",Robin answered and Graham nodded. "We need to show Regina that we have her back. No matter what. Alright?",Graham told him and Robin nodded. "You're right. For you three. Always.",Robin said and kissed him more passionately. "Mhm... Robin... I love you...",Graham mumbled against his lips and gasped when he was pushed on his back. "I love you too.",Robin said with a grin and his hand slipped under Graham's shirt.

**TBC...?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Robin X Graham that's just good^^ both are "hunters", fighting for what they believe in (wolves and giving the poor gold etc^^)**

Regina woke up alone. She knew that her brother had went back to his husband. But it was alright with her because he was at least there for her when she needed him most. She got up, showered and redressed again. She walked to Henry's room and watched him a bit until he woke up and sat up. "Gina?",he asked and rubbed his eyes. "Yes, Henry?",she asked and walked to him and sat down on the bed. "Morning.",he said and wrapped his arms around her body. "Good morning, my little prince.",she answered and kissed his head. "Will the guards call me your majesty too or what?",he asked and Regina smiled. "They can if you like. But I think they will more likely just call you prince so it doesn't get confusing.",she answered and ruffled his hair.

He grinned and scooted over. "I'm hungry. May we eat now?",he asked and she chuckled. "We should get your mother. I still remember that she has an endless stomach.",she answered and got up. "Oh.. you slept in your things... I forgot to pack you a few things..." He shrugged. "It's alright. You didn't knew that you would save me the day before yesterday.",he answered and she smiled. "First we'll feed you and than we'll get new clothes." "Mafia clothes?",he asked and she smiled. "If you want to.",she answered and led him out of the room. She banged against Emma's door and her tired shuffling on the other side. "Get your butt out here and join OUR son and me for dinner.",Regina snapped and Emma opened the door.

"Well, thanks for your friendly greeting...",Emma hissed and saw Henry's disapproving look. She sighed and closed the door behind her. "Sorry...",she mumbled and Henry nodded slowly. Regina shrugged it off and led them to the dining room. In front of the room stood two guards which bowed and than opened the door. "Your majesties.",they said and Henry smiled excited. He wrapped an arm around Regina's waist and she chuckled. "It's nice, isn't it?",she asked and he nodded. They entered the room and saw two men sitting at the table. "Graham! Robin! What a lovely surprise.",Regina said and both stood up. They hugged her and than looked at Henry interested.

"Henry. That is your uncle Graham and his husband Robin.",Regina introduced the two and Henry looked at them surprised. "You two are married?",he asked and they nodded. "Since 7 years.",Robin answered proudly and kissed Graham's cheek. "That's pretty cool.",Henry said and hugged them. They hugged him back surprised and Regina grinned. Emma watched them saddened. Suddenly a baby started crying and Regina directly turned to a crib and picked up the baby. "Oh Reid, darling. Sh... everything is fine...",she said and rocked the baby in her arms. Henry walked over and Emma felt a pang of jealousy in her stomach. Regina obviously had a new lover and a baby. "Who is that?",Henry asked and stroked Reid's head. "Your cousin Reid.",Regina answered and Emma breathed out relieved.

Graham ,who had heard the sigh, shot her a dirty look. She looked down saddened. "He is cute.",Henry said and Regina smiled. "That he is.",Regina answered. "How did I look when I was a baby?",Henry asked and than directly covered his mouth. "I... sorry...",he said and she looked at him softly. "It's alright, Henry.",Regina answered and kissed his forehead. "You want to hold him?",she asked and he nodded hesitantly. She laid Reid into his arms and corrected his arms before she stepped a bit back. Robin walked over to them and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You are quite good.",he said to Henry who grinned up to him. "Thanks.",he said and Robin gave him a bottle. "He is hungry.",Robin explained and he helped Henry feeding little Reid.

"Aaww.",Henry cooed when he saw little Reid sucking on the bottle. "He is just too cute." Regina chuckled. "I think you are making a good big cousin.",she said and he grinned. "Thanks.",he said proudly and Regina exchanged a smile with Graham. "So, let me take him again so that you can eat, Prince.",Robin said and Henry reluctantly gave Reid to Robin. Regina chuckled and pulled him to the table. "Sit, Emma.",Regina ordered and Emma nodded and sat down. She fidget with her hands. She was pretty ashamed by now. Regina was a great mother and an even better aunt. Henry already loved her and Reid probably too. And she left her just because Cora had told her to. She should have fought her.

"So... when will we go back to New York?",Henry asked Regina who grabbed a bread and put some cheese on it. "I think today. But I first show you my second surprise.",Regina told him and he nodded excitedly. Graham sat down next to Henry and Robin next to Emma. The door opened again and Granny entered the room. "Granny?",Emma exclaimed and looked at her shocked. Henry was confused. "Why do you know her?",he asked confused. "She is the grandmother of Ruby.",Emma answered and watched Granny confused. "Good morning, Granny. Did you sleep well?",Regina asked and ignored Emma's outburst. "Yes, thank you, little one. I will return to New York after breakfast, do you need something to be taken care off?",Granny asked and Regina shook her head. "No. Everything is fine. But if you could order Sergio to do some dirty work I would highly appreciate it.",Regina told her and Granny nodded.

"Who is Sergio?",Henry asked. "Our driver from yesterday.",Regina answered and took a bite from her bread. She hummed contently and heard Graham chuckle. "Shut up, Graham. I'm hungry. Junk food doesn't really stills my hunger.",Regina said and Graham smirked. "I know. But the mean thing is that you don't get fat and hate junk food but I love junk food and have to fear every single time that I'm ending up looking like a pregnant cow.",he declared and Regina smirked. "Well, that's just fair.",she answered and Graham fake pouted. "I have that too!",Henry said happily and Regina smiled. "I know.",she answered and Emma looked at her confused. "How?",she asked bluntly. Regina pointed at Granny who smiled at Emma murderously. Emma gulped.

"Does Ruby know?",she asked Granny who shook her head. "No, and I swear to you that your life will be less comfortable if you tell her. It would break and hurt her.",Granny hissed and Emma nodded. "How do you know each other?",Henry asked Regina. "I mean... Ruby belongs to Emma's past without you. But still you know her." "Well. After I got rid of my mother I was on the run. I was scared and hurt. Granny found me beneath a bridge desperately trying to clean my hands of the blood... She took me in and 'raised' me. She stayed with me no matter what. She was the hit woman of the other cartel but quitted the job and entered mine. She always protected me.",Regina told him and Henry smiled. "Thank you.",he said to Granny. "You're welcome, little one's little prince.",Granny answered and Henry smiled. "So... you are practically my step-grandma?",he asked and Granny nodded.

"Cool.",Henry started to eat now too and Regina watched him amused. Emma looked at her food. "You won't drug me again, right?",she asked Regina who looked at her. "Where would be the fun in that?",Regina asked and Emma sighed relieved. She was pretty hungry. After a few bites she felt dizzy and groaned. "I hate you...",Emma mumbled before she fell off her chair. "Three time's a charm.",Regina commented and continued eating. Henry smiled amused. "She deserves it.",he said and all adults watched him surprised. Graham chuckled and gave Henry a high five. "You definitely inherited it from your mother.",Graham said and Henry grinned.

After dinner Regina and Henry walked to Regina's study. "Well, now you see why I know a lot of you.",she said and opened the door. He gasped. Everywhere were pictures of him. Of his first day in child care to his last school musical where he had played a tree. "You were there... you were there my whole life.",he said amazed and Regina nodded. "Yes. But I found it unfair to take you away in such a young age. You would have been frightened and I didn't wanted to put you through that.",she answered and he walked around. "Wow... Ma doesn't have that many pictures of me...",he said and Regina sighed. "Because she sees you everyday. She doesn't have to.",Regina answered and he walked back to her. He looked around for a guard. "Hey you!",he called to one who directly straightened and turned to him. "Prince?",he asked and bowed. "Make a photo of us.",Henry ordered and Regina watched him amazed and amused.

Henry pulled Regina against him and gave the guard the camera he had found. Regina smiled warmly at him. "Sorry, Pedro.",she said and the guard shrugged amused. "No problem, your majesty.",he answered and made a picture of them. He showed it to them and Regina was almost crying. "That's beautiful...",she said and kissed Henry's cheek. Pedro directly took another picture of it and than walked away. She kneeled down and hugged him tightly. "I love you so freaking much.",she whispered and kissed his cheek. He giggled and hugged her. "I... like you...",he answered. It was enough for Regina. She started tickling his sides and soon they ended up in a tickling war.

They laid next to each other on the ground afterwards, trying to catch their breaths. "Ma never did that with me.",Henry pouted and Regina sighed. "She tried her best, Henry. I have every right to be angry at her but she raised you perfectly. Don't be mad at her... she did what she thought was right.",Regina said and Henry looked at her confused. "But she hurt you and took me away... she doesn't deserve your forgiveness.",he wondered. "I know... but I have to get along with her for your sake, Henry..." "You still like her.",Henry said and turned his head to her. "Yes... She was the only person I've ever loved who wasn't my own flesh and blood. But it's sooo hard to forgive her... but being away from her... it's the same...Sometimes I wish I had never met her. On other times I wish she would have taken us together away from my mother like we originally had planned.",Regina told him and sighed.

"Maybe you can talk with a therapist...",Henry said and Regina smiled saddened. "Every therapist has to report me. I'm wanted in every single state in the US. It's dangerous to be with me. That's why I send you back living with Emma." "But I don't want to.",he pouted. Regina thought about it. "How about I give you my phone number and a safe phone so you can call me whenever you want to. And I could come visit you every night... we will find a way, my little prince.",Regina said and he took her hand. "That would be cool.",he said and grinned. "Come on. Let's drive back. I want to show you my room.",Henry said and got up. Regina sat up too and got pulled on her feet by Henry.

"Okay, little prince. Show me your bedchambers.",she said and led him to the car amused. Emma already laid in the limo. When they left Storybrooke Emma woke up again and groaned. "I so fucking hate you.",Emma mumbled and sat up. Henry snorted. "You have no right to do that.",he snapped and Emma sighed. "I know...",she answered and Regina looked at Henry pointedly. He huffed. "I'm sorry, Ma...",he said and Emma nodded. "Is alright.",she answered. Regina sighed. Henry curled up into a ball and fell asleep. Regina smiled. "He was always a heavy sleeper, wasn't he?",Regina asked Emma softly who nodded. "That he was.",Emma answered and they locked eyes.

"You are a good mother.",Emma said and Regina smiled softly. "Thank you... you did good with him.",Regina said and Emma sighed. "You would have been better than me...",she told her and Regina shrugged. "Maybe. Maybe not. We don't know. But it's not a conversation for a car ride with a son who could wake up every moment.",Regina answered and Emma nodded. "Thanks for saving him.",Emma said and Regina nodded. "I will always save him",she told her and Emma smiled. "And I'm grateful for it. Uhm... when could we talk... again? Without me getting... bold...",Emma asked and Regina shrugged. "I think I'm free on Tuesday. Granny will tell you the exact time.",Regina said and Emma nodded. They looked out of the window.

**TBC...?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

They arrived at back in New York and Regina let the car stop in front of the central park and they all got out. Henry hugged Regina and sighed. "I don't want to go. It was really cool with you.",Henry said and Regina stroked his cheek. "I will visit you tonight, okay?",she answered and he nodded. "And now go with your mother. I think you two should talk about what you learned the past days." Regina ran her hand through his hair and he nodded. "Okay.",he told her and walked over to Emma who laid an arm around his shoulders but he shrugged it off and glared at her. Emma looked down. Suddenly a voice interrupted them. "Regina, love!",a manly voice said and they all looked to the owner. It was the man of the club.

He wrapped his arms around Regina and kissed her deeply. "Hook! Not in front of my son.",Regina hissed and pushed him a step back. "Sorry, love. How are you?",he asked and kissed her cheek. "I'm fine.",Regina answered and looked to Henry who watched them curiously. "Is that your boyfriend?",Henry asked and Regina laughed. "No. He is just a friend with benefits.",she answered and Hook pouted. "Sadly. I would love to claim her as mine.",he said and Emma scoffed. "Watch out what you are saying, dude.",she hissed and Hook raised his eyebrow. "Aye, looks like a jealous girlfriend.",he said and Regina sighed. "Ex-girlfriend. She broke up with me 10 years ago.",Regina said and Emma crossed her arms. "I did what I thought was right!",Emma defended herself and Regina shrugged. "You should chill your pants, darling. She isn't interested in your apologies.",Hook said and Emma punched him.

He toppled on the ground and Regina directly kneeled next to him. "Emma!",she hissed and searched for a tissue in her handbag. Emma growled. "He can't say what you are interested in and in what you aren't!",Emma said and Regina sighed. "Right now I would highly appreciate it if you would leave us.",Regina answered annoyed. "Just because you don't have a dick to satisfy her doesn't mean you have to hit me just because I can!",Hook tried to taunt Emma. Regina rolled her eyes and looked to Henry apologetic. He smiled tightly and rolled his eyes too and Regina smiled at him amused. "I promise you, dude, that I have enough to offer and satisfy Regina.",Emma hissed and Hook laughed.

"A strap-on doesn't count.",he snapped and Regina groaned. "She has a real dick! And yes hers is bigger than yours!",Regina declared and stood up. "Good god! You are acting like fools! And that in front of a 10 year old boy who doesn't need to know about all this!" Emma smiled smugly at Hook who paled. "It has a reason that Henry looks partly like me.",Emma said and Henry rubbed with his hands over his face. "Do you want to eat some ice cream while the kids are sorting their fight out?",Regina asked Henry and offered him her hand. He took it and they walked to an ice-cream truck. She bought them some ice cream and they watched Emma and Hook. "They are idiots...",Henry said when he saw Emma stepping closer to Hook with a threatening look on her face. "That they are but when you are older you will know why I keep Hook around.",she answered and he smiled. "Because he is good in bed?",he asked and Regina gasped.

"No! But how do you even know about that?",Regina asked him shocked and Henry smiled. "I grew up with two detectives and a hit woman of your cartel. I think I gathered much more than I want to.",he told her and Regina grinned. "So. He is not good in bed?" "Don't tell your mother, alright?",Regina asked and Henry nodded. "She was better than him but she doesn't need an ego boost." "I think you should tantalize her a bit more... she has to suffer like you.",Henry said and Regina ran a hand through his hair. She smiled. "I see where my genetics are.",she said and Henry grinned. "So whenever I have a problem..." "I will take care of it.",she answered and watched how Emma punched Hook a second time.

"Wow... you are dating a lousy fighter...",Henry said and Regina chuckled. "I don't date him. I just keep him around and for fights I have my guards. You want to know who is here with us?",she asked and Henry nodded. "Can I guess first?",he asked and Regina chuckled. "I just say that they are rather obvious to people who knows that they are here.",she told him and he looked around. A homeless man stood by a trashcan. "He?",Henry asked and pointed at him. Regina nodded. "Good, 7 more to go.",Regina said and he gasped. "8 guards? Just because you are here with me?",Henry asked shocked and Regina nodded. "I'm the boss, Henry. And to make sure that you are safe I doubled my guards.",she told him and watched two police officer walking slowly to the homeless men. Henry ignored them and Regina grinned.

Henry pointed at 6 of 8 guards and Regina hugged him proudly. "Who are the last two?",Henry asked and Regina nodded to the police officer. "But they are cops.",Henry said and Regina shrugged. "With the right money you can buy everyone. Their wives are working for me so they started too.",Regina answered and Henry nodded. "Can I call you Mom?",Henry asked and Regina smiled down at him. "Whatever you want, Henry. You have to be comfortable with it.",she said and he smiled. "I am. Mom.",he answered and wrapped his arm tighter around her waist. She grinned and kissed his head. They saw how Hook left angrily and Emma came to them with a cheeky grin. "Congratulation, Emma.",Regina said with an raised eyebrow. "Thanks. But I couldn't let him talk to me like that.",Emma answered and Regina smiled softly.

"He can be slightly annoying.",Regina answered and Emma nodded. "And he is not really strong. He punches like a girl.",she said and Regina chuckled. "Can I talk to them?",Henry suddenly asked and pointed at her police officer guards. "Sure.",Regina answered and Henry bolted off. He knew that the officers knew who he was and he didn't wanted to interrupt Emma's and Regina's adult conversation. Emma watched him confused. "Where is he going?",she asked. "Just talking with my guards.",she answered and Emma sighed. "So. Any explanation for your little jealousy fit?" Emma huffed. "I wasn't jealous!",she said and Regina tilted her head. "Right. And I'm a man.",Regina answered and Emma sighed. "Okay... I was jealous... but you have to see it my way." "Emma. I tried to see it your way for a long time. I don't think that I have to do that anymore.",Regina interrupted Emma. Emma sighed. "I know... sorry...",Emma said and looked at her sheepishly.

Regina sighed and shrugged. "It's okay...",she answered and suddenly felt Emma's lips on her own again. She leaned into Emma at first before she pushed her away. "Emma!",she said in a warning tone and Emma sighed. "I love you, okay? I still freaking love you and I don't know what to do about it because you obviously hate me!",Emma rambled and Regina silenced her with a hand over her mouth. "Maybe I can forgive you someday, Emma. But right now I still pretty pissed at you for denying me the chance of raising my son.",Regina said and Emma nodded. "Tuesday we can talk, okay? I send Granny to watch over Henry and we will talk." Emma nodded again and Regina put down her hand. "And now get our son. He has to do his homework for tomorrow." Emma pouted but nodded. "See you Tuesday.",Emma said and walked over to Henry.

They left after Henry waved a last time at Regina. She walked to her guards. "I want two guards keeping an eye on Emma and Henry. If they get hurt I will kill their new guards with my own hands.",she said and the guards nodded. They left the park too.

Emma and Henry walked next to each other quietly. "So... you like her?",Emma asked Henry who nodded. "She is really cool.",he answered and Emma sighed. "I'm sorry for keeping it to myself... for taking you away from her... but back than... her mother was scary. I was just 18 and hadn't had the options I have today... I wanted to save the both of you...I'm really sorry.",Emma said and stopped. He turned to her and nodded. "I know...",he answered. "Do you think that the two of you will get back together? I would find it pretty cool." Emma smiled saddened. "Me too but I don't think that Regina wants to be with me... not anymore. Not ever again." "She said that you were better in bed than Hook.",Henry said and Emma gasped. "She did?",Emma asked shocked and he nodded. "Although she hated to admit it and was confused that I already know about sex.",he told her and Emma chuckled.

"You are well prepared. Send her to me when you are finished talking to her.",she said and Henry nodded. "What do you want to do with her?",Henry asked and Emma shrugged. "Trying to win her back?",she answered and Henry smiled. "Just don't be a fool.",Henry said and hugged her. "I'm sorry for treating you that bad." She kissed his head. "It's alright. I would have reacted like this too. I still love you, don't worry.",Emma answered and Henry chuckled. "Thanks.",he answered and Emma searched for her phone when she remembered that Regina had it. "You still have Regina's phone?",Emma asked and Henry nodded. "Tell her that I would like to have my phone back tonight.",she told him and Henry grinned. He quickly texted Regina who smiled amused. She texted him that she would bring the phone and that she would come at 10pm.

**TBC...?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Requested smut chapter :)**

Regina arrived at the apartment at exactly 10pm. She climbed in through the fire ladder. Henry sat up on his bed and smiled brightly at her. "Wow. That's pretty cool.",he said and she laughed. "I bought us some pizza.",she said and pulled out a small pizza carton from her bag and put it on the bed. He quickly took it and she slumped down next to him. "And where are your guards now? Are they hiding as my lamp or night drawer?",he asked her amused and she grinned. "Maybe.",she answered and took a slice. She started to eat it while Henry took his own slice and nestled into Regina's side. "I really like you.",Henry said and looked up to her and she smiled. "I love you so much, Henry.",Regina answered and hugged him closer.

He smiled and took a bit of her slice. She fake gasped and ruffled his hair. "Pizza thief!",she said laughing and kissed his forehead. "Will I make a good one?",he asked and Regina thought about it. "I wouldn't want you to make all the dirty work. My thieves are on the lowest rank in my cartel.",Regina told him and he pouted. "And what is the highest?" "Hitman.",she answered and he thought about it. "I don't wanna kill people. Than Ma will arrest me and put me into jail.",he answered and Regina sighed. "Did she arrest me yet?",Regina asked and Henry shook his head. "No.",he told her. "But I think she hopes that she still can be with you." She nodded. "I think that too. I should punish her for being so bad.",Regina said and Henry gasped. "You won't harm her, right?",he asked and Regina laughed. "No, Henry. But I think she needs a hard kick in the ass to finally wake up from her daze.",she answered. He grinned and they finished the pizza.

"Will you come back tomorrow?",he asked and she thought about it. "I'll try. I have a meeting tomorrow night so I either be earlier or later.",she answered and suddenly the door opened. Regina directly pulled her gun and aimed at the intruder while Henry gasped shocked and the entering person quickly lifted her hands. "God dammit, Regina! It's me!",Emma snapped and Regina smiled. "Don't give me more reasons to shoot.",Regina said and put her gun back in her holster. Emma crossed her arms. "Ha. Ha. Ha. I'm soooo laughing.",Emma answered and Regina sighed. "I'm going now.",Regina said. "No. You are coming with me now.",Emma snapped and Regina sighed. Emma started to leave the room while Regina turned to Henry. "Such a spoilsport.",she mouthed and Henry giggled before he nodded.

Regina followed Emma into the living room where she sat down on the couch and looked back at Emma. "What are you talking about with our son? That's not suitable for children!",Emma snapped and Regina shook her head. "Maybe it is but the sooner he knows about everything the better.",Regina answered and stood up again. Emma rolled her eyes. "Oh right, because with 10 Henry HAS to know everything about a mafia cartel. About the highest and the lowest rank. No! He is allowed to be a boy!",Emma hissed and Regina growled. "I do my best. He asks I answer. At least I don't withheld anything from him like you.",Regina answered and poked Emma in the chest. Emma slapped Regina's hand away but that made both just angrier. "Well, sorry that I couldn't tell my son that his mother is a cruel serial killer!",Emma snapped and Regina slapped her.

"I'm NOT cruel. I may be a bitch but I'm not cruel!",Regina hissed and suddenly Emma tackled her onto the couch. She pinned Regina beneath her and slowly regained herself again. She let go of Regina but still straddled her. They both calmed down. They had needed that. And for just this moment everything was forgotten. They kissed passionately and tugged at each other's clothes. Emma stood up while her lips were still locked with Regina's and she pulled her up on her feet. They stumbled to Emma's bedroom and entered it before they shut the door rather loudly and fell down on the bed. Emma pulled Regina's shirt over her head and threw it next to the bed before she planted kisses all over Regina's chest.

Regina moaned and pushed Emma's head further against her chest. Emma smiled. Regina was still the same after all these years. She kissed her way down to Regina's stomach and Emma smirked. Regina was even more beautiful as she was in their teens. Emma quickly undid the button of Regina's skinny jeans and unzipped the zipper before she pulled the jeans off Regina's legs and threw it to the shirt. Emma's mouth watered at the sight of the half naked woman in her bed. Regina ripped open Emma's blouse and just flung it away before she cupped Emma's firm breasts. She bit harshly in a still bra covered one and smiled mischievous when Emma hissed slightly.

She pulled Emma's bra away and started sucking on a nipple. Emma moaned and grinded against Regina. "Overdressed.",Regina moaned and Emma quickly got rid of her pants. They laid down and started to make out heavily. Emma got rid of Regina's bra and admired her breasts. "Holy fuck... they are so hot.",Emma mumbled and started to kiss and suck on them. Regina's hand vanished in Emma's hair and she pulled her closer. "Look what you missed out the last 10 years.",Regina whispered and Emma moaned. "And now not only my brain is regretting this.",Emma answered and Regina felt the hard cock against her leg. Regina grabbed it and stroked it through the fabric of Emma's shorts.

Emma pushed Regina on her back before she got rid of their underwear and started to jerk herself off. She was about to put her cock against Regina's entrance when Regina stopped her. "Na. I won't make the same mistake twice.",Regina said and leaned down to her jeans and pulled out her purse. She quickly gathered a few condoms which she shoved into Emma's hands. "They won't fit.",Emma whined slightly and looked for the right size. "Either them or I will go. I still can call Hook.",Regina answered and Emma huffed. "They are all too small! Just wait a second. Prepare yourself or something.",Emma said and quickly got up. She put on her shorts and quickly ran to her bathroom. Regina huffed and than shrugged.

She knew that Emma hadn't had the smallest but most of her lovers had a large one too. She looked through the condoms and saw that Emma had made two piles. She studied them and saw that Emma had sorted out the already expired ones and she quickly threw them into a trashcan. And she saw that most of them were the large ones. Emma reentered the bedroom and slipped out of her shorts before she climbed next to Regina. "Good girl.",Regina whispered and kissed her. She pushed her on the back and lowered herself to Emma's cock. She took the tip in her mouth before she started to pump the shaft. Emma threw her head back and moaned. "Regina!"

Regina chuckled and started to bob her head. "Fuck! You are much too good for me.",Emma moaned helplessly and Regina smiled. "I hope so.",she answered. She spread the little drop pre-cum on Emma's cock and leaned up to kiss her than. Emma switched position. She spread Regina's legs widely and kissed her thighs. She remembered their softness of their first night together. "Emma...",Regina said with a warning tone and Emma finally gave in. She softly bit on Regina's clit before she soothed it with soft licks. Regina moaned and bucked against Emma's hot mouth. "Oh fuck... Emma! Oh god..." Emma chuckled and quickly kneeled between Regina's legs. She pulled the condom quickly over her cock and than pulled Regina on her lap. She entered with a swift move and moaned satisfied. It had been much too long since Emma had sex and with Regina it definitely was a bonus.

Regina pulled Emma against her chest once again and captured Emma's lips once again. Emma was humping her pretty fast and hard. For a long time there was just panting heard. They moved in sync until both hit their climaxes. They quickened before Emma thrusted into her rather slow until she was spend. She pulled out with a tight grip on the condom and than threw it away. She cleaned herself quickly and laid down next to Regina. "You were so fucking great.",Emma mumbled and Regina chuckled. "That I am.",she said and winked at Emma who slowly fell asleep. When she was asleep Regina redressed and quietly slipped out of the apartment.

**TBC...?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**No hablo español:) pero sé que tú quieres. (I hope that was right. I'm learning spanish at the moment and am not that far yet^^)**

"Emma Swan! Where were you yesterday?",Ruby asked Emma angrily when she entered the police office. "I got kidnapped.",Emma answered and Ruby gasped. "Who?",she asked and Emma gave her a pointing look. "Regina. She took me to her hideout where I met Henry again and afterwards she brought us back to New York and let us go. I think she just wanted a save environment.",Emma told her and Ruby gasped. "You had sex!",she exclaimed and Emma looked at her shocked and surprised. "How can you tell that?",she asked and Ruby groaned. "The dreamy look you just had! Oh god! You fucking had sex with the most important mafia boss and now EVERY single proof you collected is worth nothing! What did you thought when you fucking fucked her!",Ruby hit the table with her hand and Emma flinched.

"We both know how I feel about Regina! We both know that she is the only love I will ever have! So don't tell me that you would react differently than I would if Belle would be in Regina's and you in my position!",Emma snapped and Ruby growled. "You're such a fool!",Ruby said and rubbed her face. "We just keep quiet about this. Or is there a second Henry on the way?" "No! She made sure of that.",Emma answered and sighed. "You hoped for a second Henry!",Ruby accused and Emma crossed her arms. "It would have ... it doesn't matter." "You wanted to bind her to you... oh Emma... you are such an idiot... Do you really think THAT would bind her? She told you that she would make you suffer and now you think a baby would bind her to you? I can't believe you." "I'm not the brightest, okay?",Emma answered and pouted.

Ruby took her in her arms and sighed. "Just try to stay away from her, okay? We will make it.",she told Emma and kissed her head. Emma nodded and hugged her back tightly. "Okay...",she answered and they parted. "We have a case at the harbor. Or someone got killed there but no one wants to believe me that the murderer probably return there...",Ruby said and Emma nodded slowly. "What do you got?",she asked and Ruby showed her every single proof which led her to this conclusion. "Well, there will be no problem if I look over the crime scene again, or is there?",Emma asked smiling and grabbed her car keys. Ruby followed her quickly and together they drove to the harbor building where the victim was found.

"Do you want to camp here?",Emma asked Ruby who looked around for a hiding spot and smiled guiltily. "Than I will just have to call...I have no babysitter. Could Granny babysit Henry? I bet they'll love each other.",Emma asked and Ruby nodded she gave Emma her phone and she walked a bit away. "Ruby?",Granny asked when she answered. "No, Emma. I need a favor of you. Either tell Regina or do it yourself. Ruby and I need to work tonight. An undercover thing at the harbor. I have no one for Henry and I know that he already likes you sooooo." "I will pick him up from school, bring him to his playdate, pick him up again and bring him to your home where I will babysit him the whole night, got it.",Granny answered and Emma gasped.

"Are you stalking us?",Emma asked confused. "I keep an eye on my adoptive-grandson, Miss Swan. Good day now ,otherwise I will miss picking up Henry on time." "Bye...",Emma said and hung up. She returned to Ruby. "What took you so long?",Ruby asked and Emma smiled. "Bedtime etc.",Emma answered and Ruby nodded. "I found the perfect place. Come.",she answered and quickly led her to a nice spot.

Regina who had been standing next to Granny looked at her confused. She turned around to Graham. "Was there a homicide yesterday or the day before?",she asked him and Graham shrugged. "I will directly ask my men.",he answered and Regina nodded shortly. She looked to Granny. "Come on, I wanna see Henry.",she said and Granny followed her amused. They got into Granny's car and drove to Henry's school. "It won't end for another hour, Regina.",Granny said and Regina nodded. "I know. But we need to talk. The sinister cartel obviously is starting to plan an attack against the mall.",Regina said concerned and Granny furrowed her forehead. "Why should they do that? There is never enough money. Not worthy enough to kill that many police officer." "They don't care for the money.",Regina said and Granny gasped. "Terrorism... they want to blow it up.",she said shocked and Regina nodded.

"Make sure that our cartel checks the mall out. I want every already placed bomb neutralized. And a handful of our men should go undercover in the cartel. We need insight look.",Regina told her and Granny nodded. "I'm on it.",she answered and took out her phone. "I will get out now. Take the bus with Henry. I need you in the evening for babysitting.",Regina said and Granny nodded. "I'll be there.",she answered and Regina got out the car. It had taken that so much time that there only was 10 minutes left of school. Regina sat down on a bench and waited for Henry who was one of the last leaving the building. He looked sad. Regina was quickly by his side and offered him her hand. He took it and smiled surprised up at her. "Where is Ma?",he asked and Regina smiled. "On a case. Granny will babysit you tonight so I thought we could spend the day. Or rather the few minutes you have between your playdate."

"It's cancelled. Someone told a lie about me and now he doesn't want to meet me anymore...",Henry said and let his head hung. She kneeled down in front of him and pulled him against her. "Everything will be alright again, okay? I promise you, Henry.",she told him and stroked his cheeks. "I love you." He hugged her crying. "I love you too, Mom.",he whispered and she smiled lovingly. "Ice? Pasta? Burger? What do you want to eat?",Regina asked him and pulled back a little. He sniffed and wiped his tears away when suddenly a woman joined them. "Henry? Is everything alright?",she asked and Regina stood up. She studied the woman with distain. "Yes, Miss Blanchard. My mo-" "Aunt. I'm Emma's sister.",Regina interrupted him and Henry nodded. "She has to pick me up today.",Henry said happily and Miss Blanchard nodded slowly.

She studied Regina and gasped when she realized who she was. She pulled out her knife and stepped towards her but before she could do or say a thing Regina already had disarmed her and pulled her arm behind her back in a painful manner. "So you know who I am. Are you really that stupid or do you just act like this? Attacking a feared mafia boss without knowledge and the acquired strength it's brave but unbelievable stupid. It's your lucky day that my son likes you and is staying behind me because otherwise I would kick your ass." "But Mom. That would mean that she would protect me with her life too.",Henry argued and Regina sighed. She let go of Miss Blanchard and sighed. "You're right.",she said and held the knife to Miss Blanchard who took it again.

"You can be happy that she didn't shoot you.",Henry said and snuggled closer to Regina again. "What were you even thinking? That I was kidnapping him?",Regina asked and Miss Blanchard nodded. "And why the hell would Henry hug me than?",Regina asked and Miss Blanchard shrugged ashamed. Regina looked around concentrated before she pulled out her phone. "Two hunters for Snow White.",Regina said to the person she called and two men, a blonde and a brunette, walked over to them. Miss Blanchard paled. "Mom?",Henry asked scared. "Snow White?",the blonde man asked and Regina pointed at Miss Blanchard. "Stanford's men are here. I need you to keep an eye on any threats towards her.",she told the man who nodded. "Would you please come with us?",he asked Miss Blanchard who looked at him shocked and than shook her head.

"I promise you that he won't kill you. He is here to protect you. I have many enemies and they probably saw you with me. You can go with them now and get protected or fight alone but I assure you that my anger is child play to what they will do.",Regina told her and Miss Blanchard gulped but nodded. She smiled shyly at the blonde man who offered her his arm. She took it and they walked away. "Looks like Miss Blanchard likes the blonde.",Henry commented. "David Nolan. His sister Kathryn is my second hitwoman.",Regina answered amused and led him to the bus stop.

After they ate and walked back to Henry's home they played a few games until someone knocked at the door. Regina took her gun and slowly crept towards it. "Your majesty. Relax. It's just me.",Graham said and Regina opened the door. He slipped into the apartment and looked around. "That's how Emma lives? She could had have it so much better if she had stayed with you.",he commented and hugged his little sister lovingly. "What did you find out?",she asked him and he sighed. "Emma is working on a case against Anderson.",he said and Regina gasped. "Anderson? You mean the cop killer?",she asked and he nodded. "Keep an eye on Henry. I need to save Emma!",Regina said and quickly took Graham's car keys before she bolted out of the apartment.

Emma and Ruby were hiding for hours when finally something happened. Three men entered the building. Two with guns and one in cuffs. Ruby and Emma saw the police uniform. They saw how one man shot the police officer into the head. Emma just jumped out of their hiding spot. "Hands up and drop your weapons!",she shouted when both turned around and shot. "Emma!",Ruby screamed and quickly shot a few times at the two men who laughed at her. She missed them. "Come on, Emma.",Ruby said and pressed against Emma's shoulder wound. "So lovely. Three cops at one day. It's our lucky day, Cosmo.",Anderson said and suddenly Cosmo collapsed.

"What?",Anderson said shocked and looked behind Ruby and Emma. Regina stood there with her gun pointed at him. She pulled the trigger again and he collapsed too. Ruby turned around and looked at Regina surprised and confused. Regina quickly kneeled next to Emma. "You fool.",Regina said and ripped the shirt into pieces. She looked at the wound. "Looks like it went through.",she said and Emma moaned painful. "Call the ambulance, I've got her.",Regina said to Ruby who nodded and quickly dialed 911. Emma looked at Regina. "You... came?" "Yes, fool. We still have a son who needs BOTH of his parents." "He likes you more than me.",Emma answered and Regina sighed. "He is angry for what you did to me. I understand that but believe me when I tell you that he still loves you with his whole heart.",Regina told Emma and ran a hand through Emma's hair.

"I still love you.",Emma said and Regina sighed. "I know...but we will talk about that when you get out of the hospital. I will take Henry with me again.",Regina told her and Emma nodded. "Just no peaches. He is..." "Allergic against them. I know, Emma.",Regina said and Emma pulled Regina down to kiss her. Ruby watched them interested and gasped when Emma kissed Regina softly. But that wasn't the most surprising thing. Regina kissed her back as softly as Emma. "Go. You need to be gone before the police and ambulance comes.",Ruby told Regina who nodded. "See you soon.",she said and got up. She quickly vanished and left Ruby with Emma alone. "She isn't as bad as I thought...",Ruby said. "I would never sleep with a bitch.",Emma said and hissed slightly. "Obviously not. She saved us both.",Ruby answered and they heard sirens in the distance.

**TBC...?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Regina drove back to Emma's apartment and quickly entered. Graham and Granny were sitting on the couch with a concerned looking Henry. "Mom?",he asked when she entered it. He quickly ran to her and she scooped him up. "What's with Ma?" "She is in hospital. A cop killer shot her when she wanted to save another cop. I saved her and Ruby.",Regina explained and saw Granny's relieved face. "Is Ruby harmed?",Granny asked and Regina shook her head. "I killed the two before they could even lift their guns again.",Regina told her and Granny sighed relieved. "And Emma? Will she be alright? Will she survive?",Henry asked and Regina nodded. "Yes. Nothing serious got harmed and the ambulance came 3 minutes after she was shot. Her chance of surviving is 89%. And your mother always was a fighter. However, I will keep an eye on you and Emma, don't worry.",Regina said and kissed his forehead.

He sighed and leaned his head against her shoulder. Regina sat down with Henry. "Come on, let's try to get our heads away from it. Emma is alive and in safety. I ordered a few guards to check on her.",Regina told him and he nodded. He looked at Graham. "When did you knew that you are gay and when did you know that you love Robin? And how did you two even met? And how did you come out?",Henry asked. He was curious. He liked boys as much as girls and was totally insecure but to hear what led a man to be gay could give him the security he needed.

Graham smiled. "Well... actually I stole Regina her boyfriend.",Graham started and Henry looked at Regina surprised who smiled. "I'm not angry at him. I wasn't really romantically in love with Robin.",she answered and Graham grinned. "But I was and thank you for letting him go.",he said and she smiled. "Anything for you, Graham.",she said and he pulled her into his body. "Now tell me.",Henry said pouting and the siblings laughed.

_"You know where Robin is?",Regina asked and her guards shrugged. "I think he was waiting for you in your bedroom, I think.",someone said and Regina nodded. "Thanks, guys.",she answered and walked towards her bedroom. She opened the door and gasped. Graham and Robin jumped away from each other and covered themselves with blankets. "Regina...",Robin breathed out and Regina looked a bit baffled. "You are gay?",she asked and Robin nodded sheepishly. She smiled softly. "Why didn't you tell me?",Regina asked and walked to him. She hugged him lovingly and turned to Graham who looked at his feet ashamed._

_"I'm sorry, Gina...",he said and Regina cupped his cheek. "Graham. I'm not angry. It's alright. I think Robin and I... we did that all rather for a facade we wanted to keep and not because we love each other. I rather give Robin up to you than force him into a loveless relationship.",Regina told him and he looked up. "I just can't believe you used MY bedroom. You have your own.",she said and laughed. Robin laughed and kissed her cheek. "You are the best ex-girlfriend I've ever had.",he said and she turned his head to him. "Because you had so many already.",she said. "I probably had more women than you." Both chuckled and looked at Graham who still was looking ashamed._

_"Why aren't you angry? I fucking slept with your boyfriend! And that not only one time.",Graham said and ran a hand through his hair. "Because I love you, Graham. And I don't love Robin. At least not romantically. He is rather a second brother to me. I would give everything so that you would have a happy ending in your life.",Regina told him and smiled lovingly. "Your happiness is my highest priority." He looked at her with watery eyes. She pulled him in a hug until she remembered that he was naked. "Eeww, Graham! Put something on!",Regina said and than laughed. "I love you, Gina.",he whispered and she nodded. "I love you too, big brother...",she answered and he sighed relieved._

_"And now get dressed and get out of my room. I feel a bit uncomfortable with my brother and ex-boyfriend naked in MY bedroom.",she said and they quickly dressed and slipped out of the room. She sighed and quickly changed her bedsheets and everything else and put it into her laundry basket. She than ordered a meeting with her people. Regina entered the room and everyone bowed in front of her. It was still awkward after a year but she smiled over it. "My dear friends... I want to talk to you about something serious... I know that you are skeptical towards gay relationships but I don't want to leave out even one person because we all are family. So whenever I hear that gays are left out or bullied by any of you you will feel my wrath personally.",Regina said and the group nodded. Graham smiled at Regina gratefully and pulled her against him before he gave her a kiss on the cheek._

"You really did that for them? Wow. That's pretty cool.",Henry said and Regina nodded. "The happiness of my family is my highest priority and I'm fighting for it like a lioness fights for her babies.",she answered and he kissed her cheek. "And when did you knew that you love Robin? Or that you were gay in general?",Henry asked Graham who smiled brightly.

_"Graham? May I introduce you to Robin Hood?",Regina asked and Graham smiled. "Robin Hood? Your parents obviously liked the movie.",Graham said and shook Robin's hand. He blushed and nodded. "Yeah, looks like that." "Graham, could you be a dear and show him the building? I need to take care of a problem.",Regina asked and Graham nodded. He started walking and Robin quickly caught up with him. "So. Is she your girlfriend?",Robin asked and Graham shook his head. "My half-sister. We have the same father.",he explained and Robin nodded slowly. "You look good.",he commented and Graham smiled shyly. "Thanks. You don't look that bad yourself.",he answered and they entered a guest room. "This will be your room." "It looks good.",Robin took a deep breath. "Do you think your sister will mind me being gay?",Robin asked insecure and Graham shook his head. "No.",he said with a smile._

_Robin stared at his lips and Graham saw that. He pulled him against himself and kissed him deeply. Robin directly grabbed his jacket and pulled himself even closer. They parted and looked at each other. "God you are beautiful.",Robin said and Graham chuckled. "Thanks.",he said and pushed him slowly on the bed. He straddled and kissed him again._

"Your first meeting?",Henry asked surprised and Graham nodded. "Love on first sight. How can anyone blame me? Robin is the most handsome guy I've ever met. You should see him without a shirt. God, it makes me every time.",Graham said and Regina and Granny started laughing. "He has his looks.",Regina agreed and Henry nodded. Regina looked a bit surprised but shrugged it off. It didn't matter if her little baby boy was gay or not. She loved him no matter what, like she loved her brother.

"You still didn't answered how you knew that you were gay.",Henry said and Regina cupped his cheeks. "You just know it. You see a person and directly make the decision in your head if you want to do something with him or her or not. And if it is more than something you know it too. Don't worry too much.",Regina said and kissed his forehead. He looked in her eyes and in this moment he knew that she would accept him no matter what. "Take your time, Henry. You are still a kid. Have fun before you make decisions.",Granny said and he looked at her. He smiled shyly. "Will do.",he said and yawned. "You should go to bed. Granny will stay with you while I check on Emma, okay?",Regina told him and he nodded.

She carried him to his bed and laid him down there. "Love you, Henry. See you later.",Regina said and kissed his forehead. "Love you too, Mom.",he said and smiled lovingly. He curled up and she turned off the light. She left the room quietly and Granny snuck in without him noticing. She sat down on his deck chair and watched over him. She wouldn't take the chance that a Stanford guy would kidnap Henry through the window and down the fire ladder.

Regina and Graham left the apartment and drove over to the hospital. They snuck in and soon arrived in Emma's hospital room. Ruby was sleeping on a chair while Emma was trying to sit up. Regina pushed her down again. "You need to rest, Emma.",Regina said softly and Emma sighed. She looked at Regina. "Thanks for saving us.",Emma said and Regina smiled softly. "Always.",Regina said and kissed her softly. "It's the first kiss you indicated.",Emma said amazed and Regina shrugged. "Be happy.",she answered and tickled Emma's stomach. She knew that this was the only spot someone could tickle her. "Henry is fine and with Granny. Everything is alright.",Regina told her and laid down next to her.

"Good.",Emma answered and took her hand. Regina turned her head to Emma who did the same and they smiled at each other. "Do you know why I was so reluctant to use a condom yesterday?",Emma asked Regina who shook her head. "I wanted you to stay with me forever... I..." "Wanted to bind me to you...",Regina answered surprised and Emma sighed. "Yes. I'm sorry..." "It's alright, I guess. You still told me the truth and obeyed me when I forced you to use a condom... Just don't try it again.",she answered and Emma nodded.

**TBC...?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"You remember our first night?",Emma asked and looked at Regina who nodded. "How couldn't I? It was my first time.",Regina answered and turned her head to Emma. "I loved it. I loved every single second. And yesterday... it reminded me of it.",Emma told her and Regina smiled slightly. "You were more tender back than.",Regina commented and Emma chuckled.

_"You sure that you are ready?",Emma asked Regina who leaning against her pillows beneath her and was fumbling with Emma's shirt. "Yes.",Regina breathed out. She looked into Emma's bright green eyes. "I love you.",she whispered and Emma smiled. "I love you too.",Emma answered and pulled her shirt over her head. Regina's eyes travelled over Emma's body. Emma chuckled and kissed Regina deeply. They took each other's clothes off but their lips clung to each other like they would be glued._

_When they were naked Emma pulled Regina into a laying position. Both were nervous as hell. Emma quickly crawled between Regina's legs and started kissing her thighs. Regina moaned delighted and gripped a pillow tightly. Emma slowly inched towards Regina's center and she smiled up to her before she took her first lick. She moaned aroused and increased her licks. Regina sighed contently and bucked against Emma's hot talented mouth. "Oh fucking god... Emma!",Regina moaned louder and Emma slowly crawled on top of Regina's body again._

_She positioned her cock against Regina's entrance and she kissed her lovingly. "May I?",Emma asked and Regina nodded. She braced herself against the pain. Emma slowly pushed into her and felt resistance when she met Regina's hymen. With a quick thrust she tore it and Regina gripped Emma's hips tightly. "Are you alright?",Emma asked and Regina nodded. Emma thrusted slowly to take the pain away and to get Regina used to it. When she felt Regina being much more comfortable she started to increase her pace until Regina was screaming her name like a mantra and came hard on her cock._

_Emma bit her lip to muffle her own screams but groaned when Regina's walls clamped around her cock and pulled her in deeper. Regina sighed contently while Emma came too. Afterwards they just laid next to each other. Emma on her side, facing Regina who in turn was laying on her stomach and had her head turned to Emma. Emma traced patterns on Regina's naked back and smiled softly. "You were the best.",she said and Regina smiled. "Because you already had so many.",Regina answered and chuckled. Emma grinned and they fell soon asleep._

"I love the softness of your skin.",Emma mumbled and Regina grinned at her. "Pretty much body lotion and work out if you want to know how.",Regina answered and sighed. She felt like she did all the years back than. Happy and in love. But she knew that this happiness would be probably short lived. She got up again. "I need to go now before a doctor sees me.",she said and Emma nodded. "See you soon. And take good care of Henry.",Emma said and Regina smiled. "I will always take good care of him.",she answered and than slipped out of the room. Graham was waiting for her and led her back to the car.

"Granny told me about the Sinister Bitch who wants to blow up the mall.",Graham said and Regina sighed. "We will take care of it tomorrow. Right now I just want to crawl into bed behind my son and never let him go again.",Regina told him and he nodded. He drove quickly and than helped her up the stairs. She acted like she was drunk when she was much too long awake. She stumbled a bit and yawned into her hand. He chuckled. "Meanie.",Regina mumbled and he suddenly lifted her up and carried her. "It's your fault that you have those sleeping genetics from Dad.",he said and she sighed.

"Don't care... mhm... you're comfy.",she mumbled and curled up into his arms. He shook his head amused and entered the apartment where he put her down again and helped her out of her high-heels. "I'm always wondering how you can RUN in them.",he said and she shrugged. "I'm a woman.",she said and another yawn escaped her. He smiled and led her to Henry's bedroom. Henry sat up surprised and looked at her. "Are you alright?",he asked and she nodded. "Just soooo tired.",she answered and ushered him a bit to the side before she laid down on the bed and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. Henry looked at Graham and Granny confused.

"She hasn't slept since yesterday. She is just exhausted.",Granny told him and he nodded slowly. He looked to Graham who sat down next to Granny. "Why didn't Cora manipulated you when you were younger?",Henry asked him and Graham smiled. "I'm not Cora's son, Henry. Our father, Henry Sr. , cheated on Cora with my mother four years before Regina was born. The product of their cheating was me. Well. Our father visited me and my mom every evening to help my mom at least a bit with raising me. He was my best friend. When I was 12 Cora killed Henry. It devastated me and Regina..." "What's your best memory of him?",Henry asked and Graham smiled.

_"Papa. Papa!",9 year-old Graham said happily when his father opened the front door. He flung himself at Henry and squealed when he got picked up and twirled around. "Hello, my dear sweet boy.",Henry said and kissed his cheek. "I love you, Papa." "I love you too." He put Graham back down and stepped to the side. A little beautiful girl was revealed who looked at her father confused. "Daddy? Who is this?",she asked and Henry smiled lovingly. He pulled her into the house and closed the door. "Regina. May I introduce you to your half-brother Graham.",he said and Regina looked at Graham. She studied him and than smiled shyly. "Hi.",she said and blushed. "Hi.",he answered and smiled brightly._

_"I will leave you two to play, okay? I will talk with Aurelia in the meantime.",Henry said and the children nodded. Graham took Regina's hand and led her to his room. They played for a few minutes until they got hungry and walked to the kitchen. Henry and Aurelia were staying there in a tight embrace. Regina watched them in wonder. "I missed you so much.",Henry said and cupped Aurelia's cheek softly. "I missed you too.",she answered and kissed him deeply. Regina's eyes widened. His father was kissing a strange woman. She looked at Graham who seemed a bit grossed out but happy._

_"Who is this?",Regina asked. "My mother. They are together. Since I think 10 years.",he answered and looked to Regina who started crying. Her father had another family. Didn't he loved them anymore? Had she been much too long a bad girl like her mother said? The adults heard her sniffling and quickly walked over to them. The strange woman directly took her in her arms and hugged her closely to her body. Regina tried to fight the grip but she was too weak and finally leaned into the body. " . Everything is okay, sweety.",Aurelia whispered and rocked the girl in her arms._

_Regina finally broke away from the woman and stepped away. Henry watched her concerned. "Regina, honey. What's up?",he asked her. "Will you leave Mommy and me because of them? Was I so bad that you don't want us anymore? I promise I will be better but don't leave us.",Regina sobbed and Henry quickly took her in his arms. "I took you with me because I want you to be part of THIS family. A loving family. Regina. I love you. But I don't love your mother. The only reason I stay with her is because of you. Because I could never leave you in the hands of this cruel woman. I wanted to show you where I escape to every evening. This can be our little secret safe heaven.",Henry told her and Regina looked at him doubting. Aurelia stood up again and started to prepare some ice cream. Graham helped her and they smiled softly at her._

_"We got you your favorite.",Aurelia said and held it to her but Regina shook her head. "I'm too fat.",she said defeated and Aurelia studied the thin girl. "You aren't. Quite the opposite. You should eat much much more.",Graham said and Aurelia nodded. "One ice won't hurt you.",she said and Regina hesitantly took it. "Thank you...",Regina answered and started to eat it. What surprised Aurelia was that Regina didn't miss a drop. She never spilled and her mouth was as clean as it was before. Aurelia looked at Henry saddened. She knew why Regina was already that mature. "Hey, you wanna watch a movie?",she asked her and Regina shrugged. "If it's alright with you...",Regina said quietly and Aurelia nodded. They walked into the living room and selected a movie._

"Regina was so shy, the first time she met us but she quickly grew to love us. We were her safe heaven until Henry died... after that Regina tried to avoid Aurelia so she never would get into the crossfire between her and her mother.",Graham told her and Henry Jr. sighed. He snuggled close to his mother. "She was pretty brave back than.",he murmured and Graham nodded. He watched how Henry fell asleep.

**TBC...? :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Beta-ed:)**

Regina woke up early the next morning with Henry tightly around her torso. She smiled and then looked up. Granny was awake and watching them. "Hey, Mom," Regina said and watched the growing smile on her face. "Good morning, darling," Granny answered and got up. "I will take Graham with me in my car. Take him back, ok?" She nodded and watched how Granny flung Graham over her shoulder and left.

"Come on, Henry," she said and shook Henry softly to wake him up. He grumbled and looked in her eyes. "5 more minutes," he muttered and Regina smiled. "I'll make us some breakfast and then we'll go home," she answered and kissed his forehead. She slipped out of the bed and walked into the kitchen. After searching for food, she gave up and returned to Henry. The sight which was presented horrified her.

"Let go of my son!" she shouted at the woman who had grabbed Henry. The woman turned to study her. "Your Majesty," she sneered and Regina growled. "Leave him alone or I kill you slowly and painfully,"Regina hissed and the woman laughed before she pushed Henry on the ground. He quickly scrambled to Regina who pulled him in her arms and kissed his head.

The woman watched them. "If he is your son, what is he doing in Detective Swan's apartment?" she asked and Regina growled. "She is his other parent," Regina answered and the woman looked darkly at Henry. "Thenhe has to die."

"I won't let it you kill my son whom I just found. I will take you down!" she snapped and the woman crossed her arms. "She took him from you?" she asked and Regina nodded.

"She left me heavily pregnant. Her daughter wants to meet her," the woman answered and Regina opened her mouth a few times. "W-when?" she asked her. "11 years ago... almost 12," the woman answered and sighed. Regina sat down on the bed and stared at her. "11 years," she asked with a shaky voice. The woman nodded and sighed again. She sat down next to Regina and held her hand towards her. "Sara Sinister," she said and Regina recoiled a bit. "Relax. I'm notgonna hurt you." Regina raised an eyebrow and slowly shook Sara's hand. Henry just stared at her. "I have a half-sister?" he asked and Sara looked at him and nodded.

"Amelia," she answered and pulled out her phone. She showed her only picture of her daughter to Henry and Regina. Both looked a bit fascinated. "What did Emma do to you?"Regina asked and Sara put the phone away again. "What do you mean? How she left me? What it did to me?" Sara questioned and chuckled humorlessly. "I know what it does to you... I've been through something worse..." Regina answered. "A story for astory. What did she do to you?" Sara asked her and Regina sighed. "The moment I gave birth to Henry, she took him away. She ran away with him and hid from me because my mother threatened her... because of that I laid in coma for three months... but..."

"But you still love her and can't leave her alone...," Sara ended her sentences and Regina nodded.

She looked back at Sara who looked heartbroken. "Emma and I... we were in love... and then... suddenly she was gone. When I was 6 months pregnant... she told me so many lies. She had said that she was from a town named Storybrooke, she..."

"She didn't lie about that... I'm from the same town," Regina answered and Sara looked at her. "She promised me that she would never leave us... that we could be a little happy family..." Sara solemnly told her and Regina nodded.

"Yeah... I just... I just would like to know why Emma did that" Regina answered and they sighed softly.

Henry straddled Regina's legs and buried his face in her neck. She held and rocked him in her arms. "I love you, Henry," she whispered and he started crying. "Why is she bad?" Henry sobbed and she kissed his head. "I don't know... but I will find out, Henry baby. And then everything will be alright again. Okay? I promise you." He nodded and looked up. She wiped his tears away and kissed his nose. He chuckled slightly and cleared his throat. "Why did you try to kill me?" he asked Sara who sighed. "Because you make her happy... I want to make her suffer," she replied flatly and offered her hand to him. He hesitantly shook it. "Sorry."

"Is alright," he answered and buried his face in Regina's neck again. Some minutes later he fell asleep again.

"Why do you want to blow up the mall?"Regina asked and Sara sighed. "Because it would make Emma interested in me again,"Sara answered and Regina nodded slowly. "And you?"

"I saved Henry from another cartel. They wanted to rape him. I killed them all and then took Henry with me, "she told Sara who smiled softly.

"I would do anything for Amelia's safety,"she said and Regina nodded. Sara stood up and walked to the window. "What do you want to eat?" "Pancakes. For both of us," Regina answered and laid Henry down again.

"Or would you mind coming with us?" Sara asked and Regina shook her head. She grabbed a bag and put Henry's clothes in it and some toiletries before she gave Sara the bag and picked up Henry. They walked downstairs and laid Henry into Graham's car.

"Follow me," Sara ordered and got in her own car. Together they drove away. Regina sighed. She knew that it probably wasn't a good idea but she needed to find out more about Emma's ex-lover. She had to know if it was true. She scolded herself for bringing Henry into this though. They pulled up into a garage and got out. Henry had woken up during the drive and had slipped into jeans and a shirt before he slipped in his favorite sneakers and fastened his seatbelt. "Where are we, Mom?" he asked and Regina shrugged. "I don't know. I just texted Granny where I am and that if she doesn't hear from me until tonight, she has to come with my men and get you out of here," she answered him and they got out of the car.

Sara led them into a dining room and smiled brightly at the old man who was standing there. "Paul!" she shouted happily and the man turned around towards them. Regina froze and pulled Henry behind her. 'Paul' froze too and Sara and Henry looked confusedly at them.

"What's up?" Henry asked and saw the anger rising in Regina. "You are dead! I saw your corpse! How can you be here if you were dead?" Regina screamed at 'Paul' who looked at his hands. "Does she know? Does she know that you just faked your death?" 'Paul' looked down and shook his head.

"No... I thought... I thought that might be too hard for her. But you have to understand me, Regina... your mother..."

"I'm tired of everyone using my mother as excuse! You could have fought her! Hell, I killed her when I was just 18 years old! 18 fucking years! You are a grown man!" Regina shouted and grabbed the nearest object near her and threw it at him.

He stepped to the side and it crashed down at his feet. Regina looked like she would be ready to kill him. Henry looked at his mother. "Who is that, Mom?" he asked her and she sighed.

"That, my little prince, is Graham's and my father," she told him and Henry and Sara gasped. Henry Sr. sighed. "That I am," heconfirmed and Sara looked at him hurt.

"But... you lied! You lied all the time!" Sara screamed and Henry Sr. nodded.

"I tried to do the right thing... like Emma tried the right thing too" he quickly ended his sentences.

"What did you tell her?" both women asked him.

"I might have told her what to do to make sure that you were safe," he replied tothem and they looked at him with betrayal.

"I should kill you for this," Sara said and pulled out her dagger.

Henry ripped himself away from his mother and pushed himself in front of Henry Sr. "Please don't. I know that he hurt you but he is my grandfather. I never met my grandparents. Please...," Henry begged and Sara lowered her weapon slightly. She studied Henry and then his grandfather before she put the dagger away and sighed. Regina pulled out her phone. "Can I call someone?" she asked Sara who nodded and Regina dialed a number. "Operation What is accomplished. Take her and come to the address I will send you," she retorted and hung up.

Sara looked at her confused. "Who have you been calling?"

"My half-brother. I think he and his motherdeserve to know too where HE is," Regina answered and Henry quickly ran in her arms and sighed.

"Will you kill him?" he asked her and she shook her head.

"I could never do that. He is still my father."

"What did you tell Emma about us so that itshe would make her leave?" Sara asked and crossed her arms.

"That if she wouldn't leave, something badwould happen to your children. But I never thought that she would rip Regina away from her son. She was meant to be stay away... alone... A hit man was ordered from the Stanford cartel to kill her. They would have killed you too," Henry answered saddened.

"Why is SHE so important to you too?Another half-sister or what?" Regina snapped. She was slightly hurt that he tried to save her too.

"She is your step-sister, Regina...," he told her and Regina opened her mouth a few times.

"I had a lot of... women when I was younger... but I loved no one as much as Aurelia. Well... 29 years ago I've met a woman... she needed someone to pretend that she was having a big happy family. So I married her and she paid me a few million dollars."

"That's why we were rich! Not because of your shops but because of your marriage!"Regina screamed angrily.

"Yes. Sara was just 2 months old. Her mother asked me to stay for a year and then I could divorce her and I accepted. But I fell in love with little Sara and always kept an eye on her although her mother was really sweet to her. I never had to fearanything bad happening to her. She had a good life... until someone murdered her mother that made her all alone. She was after vengeance and being 14, so full of hatred and determination to kill, I had to help her. That was 15 years ago."

"When you died...," Regina said and he nodded.

Regina stared at Sara. If it weren't for that bitch her father would have stayed with her and not faked his death. Henry felt Regina's hate and hugged her tighter around the waist. "But now you can try to overcome everything like you are trying with my Ma," Henry told Regina who sighed.

"If it only was just that easy...," shereplied back to her son. Then she heard doors bang loudly and there were angry shouts before the door to their room opened. Graham and Aurelia were standing in the doorframe and stared at Henry. "Papa?"Graham asked in shock and in the next moment he had to catch his mother.

**TBC...?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**I will update the last chapter. Messed up a few years but will correct it, so this chapter will make sense again. Completely got lost since the exchange...**

Graham laid Aurelia down on the ground and then cradled her against him. "Mom?,"he asked concerned and Regina directly rushed over to them. Henry looked at them interested and slowly followed his mother. Regina stroked Aurelia's head and sighed. "Mom?,"she asked too. Slowly Aurelia woke up and they smiled relieved. Aurelia looked at Regina. The daughter of the love of her life. The woman she hadn't seen since she was 8. "Regina...,"she breathed out and pulled her in a tight embrace. Regina felt how her shirt got soaked and she looked in her step-mother's face. "Sh. Don't cry...,"she whispered and Aurelia wiped her tears away.

She slowly sat up and she looked at Graham. She cupped his cheek and he looked at her lovingly. "Are you alright, Mom?,"he asked and she nodded. Regina pulled Henry next to her. "Mom... that's my son.,"she said and Henry smiled shyly. "Hi.,"he said and hid slightly behind his mother. "Hello.,"Aurelia smiled at him and Henry looked at Regina. "I thought Granny was..." "Well, I see both as my mothers. Both took me in and raised me. Protected me. It jus seems fair to call them both Mom.,"Regina answered and kissed his cheek.

"Your little family reunion sounds cute but we have much more important things to do.,"Sara snapped and they looked at her and Henry Sr.. Regina helped her up and watched how Aurelia directly stormed to Henry Sr. and slapped him hard. "How could you do that to me! To US! You didn't leave just me you also left our children! I lost Regina because of you!,"Aurelia screamed at him and hit his chest with her fists. He grabbed her wrists and pulled her against him. She was crying. "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry...,"Henry Sr. answered and she growled angrily. "I hate you... I hate you sooo much.,"she sobbed then and leaned against him. Regina and Graham watched them heartbroken. Sara was rather bored and Henry confused. "Why is she hugging him when she hates him?,"Henry asked his mother confused who smiled sadly. "Because no matter what... your first real love will always haunt you...,"she said and Henry knew that she spoke from experience.

Regina looked down. Sara was Emma's first true love not her. She knew that she had to talk with Emma about it. She felt Graham's eyes on her and looked at him. He knew exactly what she thought and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "I still love you, Gina.,"he whispered in her ear and kissed her head. She nodded and looked back to their parents. "You were gone so suddenly... and I couldn't be on your funeral...,"Aurelia whispered against his chest and Henry Sr. nodded defeated. "I know... I'm sorry, Aurelia. I promise you that I won't do it again... I had to protect her... Protect them all.,"Henry Sr. whispered back and cupped her cheeks. Aurelia grabbed his wrists and looked in his eyes. "You don't hope that I will forgive you that easily, do you?,"she asked and he shook his head.

"I just want to be near you again. I will do everything to restore what we had. I love you. I never stopped.,"he answered and wiped her tears away. He pulled her in for a kiss and sighed relieved and happily when she kissed him back and melted into his body. No matter what problem came up they faced them all. He had been too much of a cowards back then. They turned to their children and Henry Sr. felt his eyes water. There she stood. His little beautiful girl and her son. His grandson. And then there also stood his now handsome son. Who never had left his sister's side and protected her from everything he could. He was so proud of both of them.

"My wonderful wonderful children.,"he whispered and Regina was the first one who broke. She ran in his arms and just sobbed into his neck. He held her and rocked her in his arms. "I'm sorry... I never wanted to leave you in her clutches... I was nothing but a dumb coward.,"he said and she nodded. "I know...,"she just answered and felt Aurelia's hand rubbing her back. Family. She had her normal family back. "Asshole.,"she mumbled and he kissed her head. "I know, baby girl. I know." He hugged her tighter before he released her and looked at Graham who looked so angry at him. Henry looked at his grandfather. The man who had hurt not only his mother but also his uncle, his half step-grandma? and the strange woman next to them.

He watched how Henry Sr. pulled his mother into his side. Graham sighed and looked at his nephew. "What are you thinking about this situation?,"he asked him and Henry shrugged. "I don't like him... he hurt all of you.,"Henry whispered to his uncle and Graham nodded. "You are allowed to like him. Just because he did bad decisions when we were young doesn't mean that he will do it again... I think... that we all just need a new start.,"Graham said and sighed. His father had hurt them all terribly but he also didn't want to lose the chance to be with him again. Graham slowly walked to Henry Sr. with Henry. His father broke apart from Regina and Aurelia and hugged him tightly.

"I never meant to hurt you.,"he whispered and Graham nodded. "I know...,"he just answered and stepped away. "This is your grandson. Henry Jr." Henry smiled shyly and Regina quickly was by his side. She kissed his forehead and smiled lovingly. "Emma raised him good.,"Henry Sr. said and smiled softly. Sara's face fell and she pulled her weapon. Directly Regina and Graham pulled their guns and aimed at Sara. "I dare you.,"Regina hissed. Sara growled and walked towards her. Henry Sr. stepped between them and looked at her pointedly. "Regina and Henry don't have to do with your thing with Emma. They are innocent in that matter. Leave them alone.,"Henry Sr. snapped and Sara looked slightly hurt.

"You just take their side because they are your 'real' family! If you would have to decide you would always choose them over me!,"Sara snapped back and fought back her tears. "No. I would rather die myself then let you or them get harmed. I love you too even when they are my biological children. You are important for me too.,"he said and cupped her cheek. Sara nodded and put the weapon away again. Regina looked a bit distrusting at her before she followed her example. "We need to talk with Emma.,"Sara said and looked at Regina who nodded saddened. "She owes her daughter a meeting." Regina sighed. "She is... not available at the moment..." "I know that she is in hospital...,"Sara snapped and Henry watched them.

"Maybe... I can meet my half-sister first?,"he asked and Sara watched him. She nodded curtly and whistled. The door opened and a blonde tall teenage girl walked through the doors. "You called, Mom?,"she asked and Regina saw Sara's smile. It matched her own when she looked at Henry. "Yes. I want to introduce you to someone.,"she said and pulled her daughter against her. "Amelia... this is your half-brother Henry." She pointed at Henry who looked at her in awe. "Hi.,"he said with a shy smile and he held his hand to her but Amelia just studied him disgusted. He retracted his hand and looked up to his mother who had a hateful look in her face. But it was directed at Amelia and not him.

"I know that you hate your other mother but Henry is not fault.,"Regina snapped and Amelia looked at her. She studied her. "Obviously she has a tick in leaving woman pregnant and finding a new life.,"Amelia growled and Henry got angry. "She tried to protect my mom! How it is her fault that yours was a criminal even before she got to know Emma?,"Henry shouted at her and Regina quickly pulled him behind her before Amelia could lung at him. "If you touch him I will not hesitate to break your arm.,"she hissed at the girl who looked at her hateful. "She chose you over us! My mother and I knew her earlier! WE are her freaking family! Not you and your bastard son!,"Amelia screamed and started crying.

Sara took her in her arms and calmed her down. Regina looked at her saddened. "She didn't choose us. She chose Henry and ripped him away from me when I got stitched up by the doctors not even an hour after Henry's birth. So don't call my son a bastard because his other mother is an idiot.,"Regina hissed and Amelia's face fell. Regina knew exactly what she had to deal with. Henry was innocent. He just got dragged into it. Amelia sighed and looked down. "I'm sorry...,"she whispered and heard a soft sigh and felt tiny arms around her waist. She looked at Henry and smiled ashamed. She hugged him back and sighed. "It's alright.,"he answered and stepped back. She ruffled his hair and he giggled before he ran a hand through his hair.

"Can we meet her?,"Amelia asked and looked hopefully. "Emma will be released from the hospital in a few days.,"Regina said and Amelia pouted. "You waited for her 15 years. A few more days won't hurt.,"Regina said and Sara shot her a warning glance. "We could kidnap her.,"Sara commented. "And put her under more stress than is good for her?,"Regina asked and Sara sighed. "I know that you want to talk to her as soon as possible but that's not the solution. Neither is your attack on the mall but who am I to say something against it..." "What I do when is my thing.,"Sara snapped and stepped into Regina's personal space. "Not when it endanger everyone else. Our enemies are from other cartels. Not People who are innocent.,"Regina hissed. "Nothing is innocent.,"Sara answered.

"Well, not everyone is a murderer. That's a start.,"Regina argued and Henry Sr. pushed them away from each other. "It doesn't help if you argue. Sara, you and Amelia have to wait a few more days. Regina, you know how they feel. Don't make it worse for them.,"he said and Regina laughed humorlessly. "Worse? They had each other. They had YOU! If someone had a worse life then that it was me!,"Regina snapped at her father and stepped away hurt. "Don't worry, Sara... your step-father will always take your side..." Regina led Henry out of the room. She couldn't believe what her father just said. Henry looked at her saddened. "Are you alright, Mom?,"he asked and Regina nodded. "It's not like I would be used to have a father who takes my side.,"she answered and Henry took her hand.

Graham and Aurelia followed them hastily. "Regina!,"Aurelia called her but Regina ignored it. She knew what Aurelia wanted. "Wait!" Regina just walked further to her car. "Regina Maria Mills! Stop and turn around this instant or you can pray for a harmless punishment!" Regina stopped and turned around slowly. She hated it when Aurelia was like that. "Never thought that I would see my mother doing what others want.,"Henry said amused and she nudged him. He grinned and Aurelia and Graham caught up with her. "I know that you are hurt, Regina..." "Yes? Because I don't recall the time your son was taken from you by the person you loved more than your own life! By the person you trusted the most! No! Your 'husband' died. Something you can overcome as person! You knew at least where he was and that he would never be in pain! So no! You don't know the slightest how I feel!,"Regina shouted.

"And now after 19 fucking years he comes back and directly sides with my archenemy? He left us because of my archenemy! If he wants to side with HER then he can stay the hell away from me!" "You looked like you would be forgiving him already!,"Aurelia said and Regina scoffed. "I was happy to see my father again! The man I loved with my whole heart as child. The man who was supposed to protect me from my mother! But he didn't protect me! And that is something I won't forgive." Aurelia shook her head. "How did you change like this? Where is the sweet girl I raised partly?,"she asked and saw the hurt in Regina's eyes. "She died the moment my real father died.,"Regina hissed. "She died when she was left alone to fight for her life. And if you don't like the new me then you are welcome to stay away from me. But I thought that family would stay together. No matter what."

Regina felt the slap before she could stop her. "I will always stay with you but you are not the girl I remember. The girl who crawled into Henry's and my bed when a storm scared her. The girl who was giving me a drawn picture every time we met. Maybe the mafia boss thing made you like this but you don't have to be like this around family!,"Aurelia snapped and Regina blinked back her tears. She just grabbed Henry and left the building and walked to her car. Henry watched her saddened.

**TBC...?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

It was a few days later when Emma got released from hospital. She smiled brightly at Regina who was waiting with Henry at her apartment. "It's good to be out of the hospital.",Emma said and grinned at Regina who just looked coldly back at her. Henry was sitting on her lap and watched her warily. Her grin vanished. "What happened?",Emma asked and Regina pointed at the couch and Emma sat down. Someone knocked on the door and Henry got up. He opened the door and let Amelia and Sara enter. Emma gasped and looked at Sara in wonder. "Sara...",she breathed out and stood up. She slowly walked over to her. Sara wrapped an arm around Amelia and pulled her protectively against herself.

Emma's gaze switched to Amelia. She studied her and wanted to say something but got cut off by Sara. "Yes. That's your daughter.",Sara said and Emma gasped. Amelia studied Emma and sighed. "You are a bitch, you know that?",Amelia said and Emma nodded. "Yes... I heard it often enough in the last few days.",Emma answered and chuckled quietly. Regina watched them hurt. The look on Emma's face. It told much more then she wished it would. She quietly got up and walked into Henry's bedroom. Henry saw that and quickly followed her without getting noticed.

He saw how Regina climbed out of the window and pulled herself on the roof. He quickly climbed up too and walked to his mother. He heard her sobbing and hugged her from behind. "What's up, Mom?",he asked and Regina sighed. "Nothing for little princes.",she answered and turned around to him. "I love you." "I love you too, Mom. But what's going on?",he asked. Regina sighed. "You know when I told you about always loving his first love the most?",Regina said and he nodded. "I'm not Emma's first love... I'm her second love... did you see her look when she saw Sara? That was a look full of love and adoration... I can't compare to that, Henry... and I was a fool and let myself feel love again for her...",she muttered and he hugged her tighter.

"No. She loves you more! I just know it!",Henry said and kissed her cheek. She shook her head and sighed. "She doesn't...I know you hope that because you are afraid that you won't meet me anymore. I promise you that we meet as often as possible. I won't leave you ever again. And you have my phone number so you can call me whenever you want to.",Regina told him and stood up. She climbed down the fire ladder and helped him to get back too. She then left and drove back to her home. She needed time alone. She threw herself on her bed and just curled up. Tink entered the room and sighed. "Emma again?",she asked and Regina nodded.

"You know Sara Sinister?",Regina asked and Tink nodded. She laid down next to her and looked at her questionably. "She and Emma have a daughter together... 11 years old... Emma left her when she was 6 months pregnant. You didn't saw her look when she saw Sara again... she looked so madly in love...",Regina sobbed and buried her face into Tink's neck. Tink soothed her until the door opened and Aurelia entered the room. Tink slipped out of Regina's embrace and Aurelia laid down next to her. "She loves you, Regina...",Aurelia said and Regina shrugged. "Not as much as she loves Sara... I just know it.",Regina answered and turned away. "Leave me alone, please." Aurelia sighed and stood up again. "I'm sorry that I slapped you... You just have to get back to your old way...",she said to Regina before she left.

Regina just curled up and cried. She stared at the picture of herself and Emma before she took it and ripped it apart. Never again. She would never again show true feelings for anyone but her son. She stood up and threw the picture away before she walked into her office and wrote reports. She shut herself off completely.

Emma didn't notice that Regina had vanished. She was completely engrossed into her daughter and Sara. "Uhm... Sit down.",Emma said and pointed at the couch. Both sat down while Emma sat on the opposite from them. "Well...",she said and looked a bit awkwardly at them. "Why did you leave my mom?",Amelia asked and Emma sighed. "Because someone was after me... I didn't wanted to endanger you or your mother... you were and still are much too important for me... but I couldn't endanger you anymore... Everything I touch gets into danger...",Emma answered. "Hell... I missed your whole life and doesn't even know what's your name..." "Amelia... My name is Amelia.",she said and Emma smiled.

"It's a really beautiful name.",she said and Amelia smiled slightly. "Thanks...",she said and Henry reentered the room. He looked at Sara hateful and then at Emma angrily. "I'm going to the park.",he hissed and left the house. Emma looked a bit baffled. "I... I will follow him...",Amelia said quickly and followed her half-brother out of the apartment. Emma looked at Sara shyly. "A long time since we last saw each other...",Emma said and rubbed her neck. Suddenly Sara straddled her hips and kissed her forcefully. Emma was taken by surprise and then wrapped her arms around Sara's body. That Sara wasn't after her but rather after immunity which she could gain after her grand scheme had come true.

Emma was just too easily fooled. She kissed Sara back much as forcefully as she got kissed. But it didn't felt right to her. Sara. The woman she had left during the pregnancy. She had hurt Regina by taking her son. She knew that _that _was worse then what she did to Sara but she wouldn't be forgiving that quickly. The door opened and she heard two gasps. She pushed Sara back and suddenly was grabbed by her collar and thrown over the couch on the ground. "You fucking slut!",she heard Granny's voice shouting and groaned quietly. Ruby tried to hold back her grandmother.

"Granny! What the hell?",she hissed and Granny growled. "That bitch hurt Regina and now she is making out with Regina's enemy? Are you sane, Emma?",Granny snapped at Emma who sat up again. She stood up and sighed. "I...I..." "You are an idiot. Be happy that I don't kill you. You are still much too important for Regina than that I could be allowed to kill you." Ruby stared at her shocked. "Granny! What are you talking about?",Ruby asked her. "I'm Regina Mills hit woman! I raised her when no one was there to listen to her and protect her! She is like my daughter, Ruby! So stop annoying me!",Granny snapped and Ruby looked at her shocked and speechless.

"You... you are Regina's hit woman?",she asked then and Granny nodded. "Yes... Since 10 years.",Granny answered and Ruby sat down. She looked at Emma. "You knew, didn't you? You knew the whole time...",she accused Emma who shook her head. "I just know it since I got kidnapped, Ruby... And it wasn't in my hands to tell you that. You wouldn't have believed me either...",Emma told her and sighed. Henry came back in. Completely angry at Amelia. "If you even dare to touch her like you would love her then I will never speak to you again! You are destroying everything!",he screamed at Emma and pointed at Sara who smiled smugly.

"She did already, little one.",Sara said and Emma shot an hateful glare at Sara when she received a punch in her stomach. She groaned and fell on her knees. "Mom never wants to return! Never! She thinks that you love Sara more than HER! She cried. She freaking cried when she was sitting on the roof and instead of even noticing that she is GONE you kiss her enemy? Are you somehow sane or what's going on with you? Since you met her and got dragged into this cartel thing you aren't the person who raised me! You are running after every old love from you and hope that one will take you back! You don't even fight for them! Mom would have given you a chance if you hadn't looked at Sara so dumb lovestruck!",Henry shouted and ran into his room.

Amelia looked down. "What did you tell him, Amelia?",Sara asked her daughter angrily. "Nothing, mother!",Amelia said scared. "Liar!",Sara screamed. Her plan had failed because of this bastard child. She raised her hand to slap her daughter when Emma grabbed her wrist and pushed her away. "Hurt my daughter and you have to look over your shoulder for your whole life. No one hurts MY children.",Emma hissed. "GO! And don't you dare to return here." Sara growled but retracted slowly. Amelia watched her mother and then started sobbing when she left without another word. "What the fuck?",Ruby asked and Amelia felt arms pulling her in a tight embrace.

She sobbed into Emma's neck and heard Emma's sigh. "Why do I fuck up everything?",she mumbled and Amelia shrugged. "How was life with her?",Granny asked and pulled Amelia down on her lap. "Pretty shitty... she always acted like she would love me but she just used me for her plans...",Amelia answered and curled up on Granny's lap. "Where is Regina?",Emma asked and looked on the clock. 3 hours since Regina left. "You know exactly where she is.",Granny answered and Emma nodded. "Keep an eye on Henry... I need to talk to Regina.",Emma said and then quickly left the house with her car keys.

Regina climbed into her car and drove out of town. She drove to Storybrooke. She would just call her son and tell him that she needed two days for herself. Soon she saw how a car followed her. Her phone rang and she picked up. "Drive to the side. We need to talk.",Emma said and Regina looked at the car closer. "Whose car is that?",Regina asked and Emma sighed. "Ruby's... took the wrong keys.",Emma answered and Regina pulled up. She watched how Emma got out of the car and climbed into the passenger seat of hers. "Regina..." "What?",Regina asked and Emma sighed before she leaned over and kissed Regina's lips promising. "Why are you here?" "Because I love you and not Sara... I will never love her like I love you and I was an idiot when I let her get near me again... there was a reason why I left HER." "You had a reason with me too.",Regina said quietly.

"No... I tell everyone that I left her because someone wanted to kill me... that's partly true... Sara.. she was always a coldhearted bitch who tried to manipulate everyone around her... she made me feel bad and I got suicidal thoughts...",she told Regina who watched her saddened. "I'm sorry...",Regina whispered and just felt Emma's lips on hers again. Emma pulled Regina with her on the backseat and kissed her passionately. "I love you.",Emma whispered against Regina's mouth and heard the soft chuckle. "I love you too.",she heard from Regina and sighed happily.

**TBC...?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Thanks for your passion for the story you show so clearly in the reviews:D Love ya :***

Emma's hand slipped under Regina's shirt but didn't tried to fondle her breasts or anything. She let her hand run over Regina's side and pulled her closer. "I love you.,"Emma whispered again and again. Regina smiled brightly and pulled her even closer. "I love you too.,"she whispered back and Emma grinned. "You remember the night on the park lot?,"Emma asked mischievous and Regina chuckled. "The weirdo almost saw us...,"she answered and Emma started laughing. "Well. He surely heard us and it was not my fault.,"Emma answered and Regina huffed. "Just because I am vocal...,"she said and Emma kissed her softly.

She felt Regina's hand slowly cupping her crotch and gasped. "Regina...,"she whimpered and Regina smirked. "What?,"she asked amused and unzipped Emma's pants. "You really want to?,"Emma asked hesitantly and Regina nodded. "Otherwise I wouldn't start it.,"she said and Emma grinned. "Right.,"Emma answered and felt how Regina pushed something in her hand. Emma smiled when she saw what Regina had given her. "Have my own package with me.,"she whispered and pulled out a condom from her back pocket. Regina smiled. "You respected my wish...,"she breathed out and Emma nodded.

"Always from now on.,"Emma told her and Regina pulled her flush against herself. They didn't knew how long they were engrossed in each other nor how many rounds they had but they knew that they would like to kill the person who interrupted them. Emma was breathing heavily when she saw Regina's phone lightening up. Regina sighed and kissed Emma lovingly before she answered. "Yes?,"she asked into the phone. A few seconds silence. "But everything is okay? Good... I will come as soon as possible." Regina hung up and looked at Emma apologetically. "Who wants you now?,"Emma asked and buried her face in the crook of Regina's neck. "Graham. Reid is ill and he needs someone to take care so he can get a doctor for him.,"Regina told her and Emma sighed.

"Uhm... would you mind if Amelia stays with us?,"Emma asked and Regina raised an eyebrow. "It's a bit weird to ask during sex if your daughter can move in with us.,"Regina said and Emma smiled shyly. "Well... we have to go sooooo...,"she answered and Regina smiled too. "Why does she have to?,"she asked. "Sara... she wanted to punish Amelia for showing us her true motives... now Amelia doesn't have anyone anymore...,"Emma told her and felt Regina's hand cupping her cheek. "Okay.,"she whispered and Emma's eyes lightened up. "Thank you.,"Emma said and kissed her lovingly. Regina moved of Emma's lap and slipped into her panties again. Emma kissed her shoulder before she slipped into her things too. They dressed again and got out of the car. Emma pinned Regina against the car and kissed her neck with a grin.**  
**

Regina wrapped her arms around Emma and sighed contently. "I have to go now.,"Regina said and Emma shook her head. She inhaled Regina's sweet scent. "Graham will kill you if you keep me here." "He can try but you won't allow it.,"Emma answered and sighed happily. "I love you." "I love you too.,"Regina whispered and kissed Emma's cheek. Emma moved away and smiled softly. "You will come back tonight?,"she asked Regina who nodded. "You still have a crib?,"she asked and Emma nodded. "Just have to put it together again.,"Emma answered and Regina smiled. "Then do that. Otherwise I won't come.,"Regina told her and Emma fake pouted.

"But I thought you have to take care of him for a few hours...,"Emma said suddenly and Regina shook her head. "The doctor is in Europe..." "What the hell?,"Emma exclaimed. "What kind of doctor is that?" "A special one. We tried many doctors but everyone told the police about us...,"Regina answered and sighed. "Well. Welcome to my home.,"Emma answered and pecked her before she climbed into Ruby's car. Regina quickly climbed in her own car and they both pulled around.

Emma arrived at her home and entered it. Amelia was sitting in a burrowed pajama next to Henry and they played a board game. Ruby was sitting on the other side and stared into nothing. Emma closed the door and kissed Henry's forehead before she ruffled Amelia's hair. Ruby looked at her. "Is there something else you might want to tell me?,"Ruby asked and Emma shook her head. "I had to promise her. She didn't wanted to get you into trouble...,"Emma answered and sat down next to Ruby. The latter sighed and pulled her knees against her chest. "She is Regina's Mills 'mother'...,"Ruby mumbled and Emma chuckled. "Henry is her son. What's worse?,"Emma asked with a grin and stood up again.

"Help me with the crib?,"she asked and Ruby looked confused but nodded. They put the crib together and nailed the window in Henry's room shut so that no one could enter through it ever again. Then they put a second mattress next to Henry's bed and put pillows and blankets on it. "Bedtime.,"Emma said and the two children trotted into Henry's bedroom. Emma tucked them in and then returned to Ruby who was standing at the door and looked at the person behind it disbelieving.

"Detective Lucas... would you be so nice and step to the side? A child can get pretty heavy.,"she said and Ruby moved to the side. Regina entered the apartment and smiled at Emma who took the bag out of Regina's hand. "Hello, little one. How are you?,"Emma cooed and Regina smiled. "He has a bit temperature but that will hopefully go away soon.,"she answered and Emma nodded. "I put his crib into my room.,"she told Regina and led them to the bedroom. Ruby sighed. "I let myself out!,"she called and heard an approving sound from the bedroom. She left them.

"So.,"Emma started when they tucked Reid in and were standing a bit awkwardly in the room. "So, indeed.,"Regina answered and stepped closer to Emma. "We have a baby in here.,"Emma whispered when she felt Regina's warm hands under her shirt. "Yes, but that doesn't mean that I can feel you. I just can't undress you or touch you in _that _way.,"Regina answered and leaned against her. "Do you understand why Sara wanted to get us apart?,"Emma asked and Regina nodded slightly. "Maybe because she needed me weakened and you under her control for whatever grand scheme she planned.,"Regina answered.

"You know what she is planning.,"Emma stated and Regina looked at her surprised. "You have that look on your face when you contemplate if you should tell someone or not. So, what is she planning?" "She wants to blow up the mall to attract your attention. That's what she told me at least.,"Regina answered and Emma's eyes widened. "When? Why? How can we stop it?,"Emma rambled. "I already sent my men. They are already neutralizing the bombs. When and why I don't really know. That's what I try to figure out.,"Regina answered and Emma nodded slowly. "I will say that I got an anonymous call about that. We try to find out the why and when.,"Emma said and Regina nodded.

"Good. Let's get into bed. I'm tired.,"Regina told her and Emma lifted her up. Regina squealed surprised and then wrapped her arms and legs around Emma. Emma laid her down and quickly snuggled under the blanket. "Mhm... the last time it wasn't that comfy.,"Regina said and Emma giggled. "I didn't changed a thing.,"she answered. "Well, maybe it wasn't comfy because of our situation.,"Regina thought about it and Emma nodded. "Yes.,"she breathed out and pulled her further against her. Regina nestled her head into the crook of Emma's neck and sighed happily. "Tomorrow we will face the world and everything but tonight let us just be us.,"she whispered and Emma nodded.

"I second it.,"Emma answered and stroked Regina's cheek. Regina opened her eyes and blushed. She kissed Emma before she nestled her head into the crook again. "Sleepyhead." "The last days were exhausting.,"Regina pouted and Emma chuckled. "I agree with you on that.,"she answered and then pulled her closer before they slowly fell asleep.

The nest morning they slept in. They didn't wanted to get up. "So warm... and the room is so cold...,"Regina huffed. Emma chuckled. "You hadn't had to check on Reid the whole night.,"Emma answered. "Sorry.,"Regina mumbled and rubbed her eyes. "Is he better?" Emma nodded. "He cooled down again and he ate happily.,"she answered. "I don't understand why Graham has to get a doctor." She saw Regina's look and groaned. "Because he doesn't need one because he has probably holidays with his husband..." Regina laughed. "And I feared that you wouldn't get it.,"she giggled and Emma pinched her with a fake pout. "Love you?,"Regina asked and Emma smiled. "Love you too.,"Emma said giggling and kissed her passionately.

That was the moment Henry chose to run into the room. "Moms! We are hungry!,"he said and then turned away. "Ew! Couldn't you do that when we are asleep?" Both chuckled. "We could but we thought you still would sleep and not run around.,"Regina answered and sat up. "And we were just kissing." Emma sat up too and kissed Regina's neck. Henry just groaned and left them again.

**TBC...?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 **

**Not a long chapter. I'm just too tired today :/ :zzz:**

**The Beast Of The Night , thanks for your lovely comments:) As well a thank you at everyone else for their comments:) They make me happy and quicker to write another chapter ;D**

After they had eaten breakfast they went to the park with them. Henry and Amelia were playing soccer together while Emma and Regina sat on a bench and snuggled close to each other. Regina leaned her head against Emma's shoulder and intertwined her hands with Emma's. Reid was laying in his stroller in front of them. Regina smiled happily at Reid. "He is such a cutie.,"Emma commented and Regina nodded. "He is, isn't he?,"Regina answered and snuggled even closer. "My men are already searching for the bombs but I probably told you already, didn't I?,"she asked and felt Emma nodding. "At least I told you and didn't forget it." Emma patted her thigh and grinned.

"Good girl.,"Emma purred and Regina took the stroller into one hand before she leaned to Emma and kissed her softly. Emma pulled Reid out of the stroller and onto her lap. "He surely wants to see more then just his stroller.,"Emma said and bounced Reid on her legs. He giggled and put his little fist in his mouth. His gaze switched to Regina and he smiled even brighter. "Hello, Reid. Are you good?,"she asked when Emma handed him over and cradled him in her arms. He played with her hair and she chuckled. Emma leaned to Regina and kissed her lovingly when they heard a disgusted gasp.

Both parted and turned their heads to the source. It was an old couple. "Is there a problem?,"Regina asked and the woman nodded. "You two! How can you practice this in public when children can see you? You unholy couple! You just want to seduce them into this too!,"the woman shouted at Regina who just raised an eyebrow. "I'm sorry for your children. They are probably gay without you knowing it because they are too afraid that you would hate them. Pathetic... what are their names again... Victoria and Charles. Right... Victoria adopted a little 2 year old child with her wife Samantha and Charles committed suicide because he couldn't bear it to tell you and his boyfriend tried to force him to.,"Regina snapped and watched how the woman paled.

"How... how do you know that?,"the man asked and Regina looked at him disapproving. "You shouldn't ask how I know that but rather how you don't know it. You are so caught up in your teenage life that you never noticed that the world moved on and gays are a part of our society.,"Regina answered and turned back to Emma who smiled softly at her. Emma wrapped her arms around Regina and kissed her cheek. The woman looked at her disgusted while the man pulled out his phone and called someone. "Vici?,"he asked and the woman looked at him shocked. "How is your wife?" He waited nervously and then smiled when he heard the response. "That's great. You want to meet us soon? Getting to know each other?" His smile grew. "Okay. See you soon." He hung up and smiled brightly at Regina.

"Thank you... I tried my best to get her open up but she never dared to come out.,"he said to her and she smiled softly. Emma wrapped an arm around Regina's waist. "She is good in reading and helping people.,"Emma told him and Regina bounced Reid on her hip. "Good luck you three." "Five.,"Regina corrected when she saw the two children running to them. She ran her free hand through Henry's hair and smiled amused when he tried to fix it again. "Hey, baby boy.,"she said and kissed his forehead. "Disgusting! How can you raise three children when you are together! They will end up like you!,"the woman shrieked and the man shook his head. "How the hell will they end up? Happy and in love? Respected and tolerant?,"her husband asked and the woman turned around. "Don't you dare to speak against me!,"she hissed.

"I do! You know why? Because our daughter is happily married to a woman! She never invited us to her wedding because she was too afraid! She told us some lie about having an one-night-stand so she hadn't had to explain why she wanted to adopt! It's all wrong in your eyes but the only wrong thing is you! You are a selfish heartless bitch! A mother loves her children no matter which gender they prefer or whatever they love! She always supports her children and fights for them instead of wanting them dead! You are the disgusting one here! And I want a divorce!" "Fine! But be sure you don't get a thing!,"the woman answered angrily before she turned to Regina and hit her in the face.

Regina pushed Reid into Henry's arms and grabbed the woman's arms which she pulled behind the woman's back. "No one hits me without feeling my revenge.,"Regina hissed and she felt Emma's hand on her shoulder. "She is old, Regina. She won't find another man. At least not the one every woman deserves.,"Emma told her and Regina let go of the woman. She turned into Emma and sighed. She calmed down a bit and turned back around. She saw Henry cradling Reid in his arms and talking animatedly to Amelia. The couple still stood by them but the woman was arguing with the man who paled pretty much. "Go.,"Regina hissed and the woman looked at her before she walked away.

The man sat down on the bench and hid his face in his hands. "What did I do?,"he asked and Regina sat down next to him. "She won't get anything.,"Regina said but he shook his head. "She is the one who is working. Her family is the worthy one. I will go down without her.,"he whispered and Regina pulled out a card and held it to him. "I might have a job and a secure living arrangement for you.,"she told him and he looked at the card. He gasped. "How do you know that I can do THAT?,"he asked. "How did I know that you have a daughter who is married to a woman and has a 2 year old child?,"Regina asked back with a wink and he smiled. "Thanks. I will call you as soon as possible.,"he told her then and Regina nodded. She held her hand to him and he shook it. He left.

"You just got a new member.,"Emma said and Regina nodded. "Better than leaving him with that bitch.,"she answered. "But he looks like he is something around 60!" "He is. 63 to be exact.,"Regina smiled and ushered the children home. Ruby was waiting there and studied Regina angrily. "You dragged my grandmother into this shit!,"Ruby screamed and pushed her against the wall. Emma who had Reid in her arms was a bit helpless when she watched how Ruby and Regina fought against each other. Regina finally pushed Ruby on the ground and kept her there. "Stop, Idiot!,"she hissed and Ruby struggled a bit. "I pulled Granny out of the Stanford cartel and brought her in mine. Or to say it clearer. She came willingly because she wanted to take care of me."

Ruby looked at her hatefully. "You never had to worry if you were loved! You always were and then you are punishing me for finally finding the same just because it's in your grandmother and she chose it willingly!,"Regina screamed at her and then got up. She slipped into the apartment after she took Reid in her arms. She cradled him in her arms and sobbed quietly in his neck. She walked directly into the bedroom and rocked him in her arms. Emma glared at Ruby.

"Wonderful! Really wonderful!,"Emma snapped. "She is so broken and then you pull this shit! Amelia, Henry. Get in and close the door, please." Both hurried in and Ruby got up again. "She is pulling my grandmother into it... she is endangering my career!,"Ruby shouted and felt Emma's harsh slap. "All you care about is your career! If you don't say a word then no one will find out! God dammit! What happened to you the last weeks that you changes so completely?,"Emma hissed and Ruby growled angrily. "Why do you care? All you think about is that bitch in there!,"she shouted back and then left.

Emma looked hurt but entered the apartment and searched for Regina. She finally found her and looked at her saddened. "I'm sorry for Ruby...,"she said and Regina nodded. "It's alright..." "It's not... I don't know what's going on with her... she is acting strange... not like the person I loved as best friend...,"Emma told her and Regina sighed. "We all change somehow... I'm not that naiv anymore.,"she answered and Emma kissed her softly. "Maybe. But you still are my true and only love." "And you mine.,"she whispered. Emma put Reid back into the crib before she pulled Regina against her and laid down with her on the bed. "Just let me show you.,"Emma told her and kissed her deeply.

**TBC...?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Sorry for the delay. I was just too exhausted these last days. :***

Regina woke up alone in Emma's bed and she sat up irritated. She looked into the crib and gasped when she saw that it was empty. She quickly got up and ran out of the room into the living room where Emma was sitting with Reid in her arms feeding him with a bottle. Emma turned her head and smiled at Regina. "Hello, beautiful.",she said and Regina walked over to her. "God, you scared me. Why are you here?",she asked and sat down next to her. "Reid was going to cry so I picked him up and walked out of the room so that you could sleep. I love taking care of him.",Emma answered and tickled Reid slightly. Reid giggled and squirmed before he returned to drink. Regina smiled and laid her head on Emma's shoulder.

Amelia and Henry came and sat down next to them. "Moms?",Henry started and both women looked at him. "Henry?",they asked in the same tone. He huffed and they chuckled. "I need new clothes. And Amelia needs new clothes too.",he told them and they nodded. "We'll eat something first, bring Reid back to his fathers and then we can drive to the shopping mall.",Emma said and Regina nodded. "Are they even back yet?" "Yes, they made a short trip. Three days. They arrived two hours ago.",Regina told her and Emma nodded. "Who wants to take him?",Emma asked and Henry directly cradled Reid in his arms. Emma and Regina quickly changed their clothes and packed Reid's things before they left the room again.

They brought Reid back to his fathers who embraced him happily and kissed Regina's cheek. "Thanks, Gina. You helped us a lot.",Robin said and Regina smiled at him. "No problem. I love to have him.",she told him and they grinned. "Good. We will take a short nap and then well... we don't know yet.",Graham answered and Regina nodded. "Well, Henry and Amelia want to buy new clothes so we are going to buy some.",Regina said and Graham nodded. "Have fun, sis.",he told her and she grinned. "Will have.",she answered and they left. "So. Who is hungry?" The children raised their hands and the adults laughed. They led them to a small diner and ate before they made their way to the shopping mall.

"Do you know when they want to blow it up?",Emma asked before they could enter. Regina nodded. "Not today. She is still planning.",Regina answered and Emma nodded relieved. They entered the mall. "So. Where do you want to go first?",Emma asked and intertwined her hand with Regina's tightly. Regina smiled and stepped closer to Emma with a kiss on her cheek. Emma looked at her with a grin and pecked her lips. "Clothes first!",Henry said and Amelia nodded shyly. They walked to the clothing store and Regina and Emma watched how the two chose their clothes while they kissed each other sensually. Emma wrapped her arms tightly around Regina's tiny waist and kissed her neck. "Beautiful.",Emma whispered and Regina chuckled.

"Gracias.",she whispered against Emma's lips. "De nada?",Emma answered and Regina nodded. Henry cleared his throat and his mothers turned around to him. Regina smiled. "Aaww, you look cute.",she said and he crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Fine. You look all handsome, already like a young man." He smiled and hugged Regina tightly. Amelia wore a skinny jeans and a hoodie. "God, your daughter is a lot like you.",Regina teased Emma when she saw her and ordered her to turn around. "Looks good, Amelia.",Regina said and Amelia turned to her again and smiled shyly. "Thanks.",she answered and Regina pulled her into the hug. Emma smiled gratefully at Regina. Even though she was leader of a cartel and still had a soft spot for children.

The way Regina tried to oversee the fact that Amelia wasn't her own flesh and blood but from Emma and her archenemy made Emma feel oddly proud. She was proud to be together with her. Regina didn't treat Amelia other than Henry. Both were just innocent children and needed someone to look up to. Amelia strangely felt safe with Regina and Emma. She snuggled closer to Regina and marveled in the warmth Regina provided which her own mother lacked all those years. Regina looked down at her. She felt confused. She should hate or at least dislike Amelia because of being the daughter of her archenemy but she did like this girl and she wanted to keep her safe. It made Emma happy. It made Henry happy. As long as they were happy ,she was happy.

"Okay. You want to buy them?",Regina asked and they nodded. "Good. Then look if you find something else too and when you are content with your choice just tell us.",Regina said and ushered the children back to the clothes. Emma smirked when Regina turned back to her. "How is your wound?",Regina asked and let her hand rest over the wound. "It's fine. Otherwise I couldn't have done the things I did to you these last days.",Emma answered and kissed Regina's neck again. "Point taken.",Regina said and they giggled.

"I'm glad we finally get along again.",Emma said and cupped Regina's cheek. "Me too.",Regina told her and Emma grabbed Regina's ass. The latter squeaked and pressed herself further against Emma who started laughing. "Emma!",Regina huffed and smacked Emma's shoulder playfully. "I love your ass.",Emma said and Regina chuckled. "Work out.",she answered and Emma smirked. "I have to join you once.",Emma told her and Regina smiled. "I would like that very very much.",Regina said and turned around. She saw how Henry and Amelia talked about a shirt and smiled. "If we don't pay attention then he will be a designer and she a model. That's not good for the family business.",Regina joked and Emma started laughing hard.

Regina shushed her when she saw the countless people turning their heads to Emma. Emma quiet down and they slowly walked to Henry and Amelia. "Did you already decide what you want to have?",Regina asked and smoothed out Henry's hair. "Yep.",Henry pushed the clothes into Regina's hand who looked a bit surprised. "Although we still need shoes.",he told her and Emma cackled. "Oh my freaking god... you are a mini-version of Regina's mini-version 10 years ago.",Emma laughed and an elbow connected with her stomach. "Ouch." "How about the 'man' of the group carries the shopping bags.",Regina said and thrusted the things into Emma's arms who huffed. "Meanie.",she said and Regina shrugged. She winked at Emma before she led them to the cashier. She paid for the clothes and they walked to a shoe shop.

"Try out whatever you want.",Emma pouted and Regina kissed her softly. "Come on, Emma. Don't pout. I love you?",Regina said and Emma smiled slightly. "Say it again.",Emma whispered and Regina cupped her cheek. "I love you, Emma Swan." "I love you too, Regina Mills.",Emma breathed out when they suddenly bumped into someone. They looked up just to see that it was Ruby who they had ran over. "Ruby...",Emma breathed out but before Ruby could say a word loud shots were heard and then just screams. Regina directly typed a message to her brother who instantly wrote her back. She quickly stuffed the phone into Henry's jacket and pulled him behind herself.

"What are these?",Henry asked scared and Regina tried to lead the group quickly to a secret exit but before they could reach it a man with a gun stood in front of them. Regina pried the gun out of his grip but he hit her in the stomach. Emma tried to tackle him but they got surrounded by a whole group. "I would leave him alone if you want your chick alive.",one man growled. Emma pulled Regina against her. "You alright?",Emma whispered and Regina nodded. She groaned slightly. "Go.",another man hissed and pointed with the gun into a direction. They slowly walked to a huge room where they were forced to sit down. Henry and Amelia snuggled into the older ones. Ruby was sitting next to Emma and looked down at her hands.

Regina saw that and her eyes darkened. "You did this.",Regina hissed and Emma's head snapped up and followed Regina's look. "W-what?",Emma muttered. "She knew the whole time that Sara would choose _this _day but instead of warning you she let you run into this trap. I'm just wondering why.",Regina hissed and Ruby paled. Emma looked at her shocked. "She is right, isn't she?",Emma asked and Ruby nodded. "You were so focused on Regina that you didn't thought what it did to me. You ignored me almost completely... I am your best friend, Emma..." "And you thought the best thing was hiding these things? You brought my children into danger! How could you! How can you threaten the life of innocent children?",Emma was angry and robbed away from Ruby and further to Regina.

"Emma...",Ruby breathed out and Emma shot her a warning glance. "If Regina or my children get hurt I promise you, your life will be a living hell.",Emma growled and Ruby pulled her knees against her chest. She stared on the ground.

**TBC...?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Weekeeeeeeend YAAAY :zzz:**

**So tired. It's 1.22 am :( Hope you enjoy it though :***

Soon more people gathered in the huge room and a giant man was studying everyone. His gaze locked onto Regina. "Get up.,"he snapped at her and Regina reluctantly got up. Another man wanted to grab Regina but Emma tackled him and she got knocked out. Regina quickly pulled Emma in her arms and looked at the man dangerously. "Ma.,"Henry whimpered and Regina softly laid the unconscious Emma in Henry's arms. "Look after her. Everything will be alright.,"she told Henry and kissed his head. She looked assuringly at Amelia before she stood up and turned around. She punched the man who had knocked Emma out into the face and smiled satisfied when she heard a crack.

The giant man chuckled amused. "You are a tough woman.,"he commented and Regina turned to him. "You have no idea what I'm capable of. Especially when the people under my protection are in danger.,"she growled and he pulled her flush against him. She rammed her knee in his balls and he let go of her and whimpered in pain. She sighed and just shook her head. "Pathetic.,"she said and felt a gun against her temple. She turned her head to the person and her eyes darkened. "Well, that's not what I expected.,"Regina said and Mike Stanford looked at her smugly. "Me neither. Sara just told me that it would be good. A nice event. Now I know what she meant.,"he said and studied Regina.

"You are still hot. Hotter than 9 years ago.,"he said and rounded her. "9 years ago I was just a young adult." "You stole my hit woman.,"he said and she chuckled humorlessly. "She switched willingly." "Because you killed you dear Mommy. I liked your mother more. She was good in bed.,"he said and smacked her ass. She gritted her teeth. "Well, at least I know now that my father wasn't the only cheater in my family.,"she answered and he giggled. "No, he wasn't. How is he by the way? Fine, I hope.,"he said sarcastically. "I don't know. Why don't you ask him yourself when you are friends with Sara.,"she snapped and he grabbed her by her collar and pulled her close.

"Don't. Touch. Me.,"Regina growled. "Or what?,"he asked her and she just pointed at the still kneeling man. "Try me." Mike whispered into her ear and Regina shook her head. "You are worthless. Did she tell you that she wants to blow the mall up _with _everyone inside? Including your cartel? I bet she selected your people, didn't she? All the loyal people who follow you wherever you want them to are here. The other's will be with her after your death.,"she commented and watched how his face fell.

"How do you know that?,"he hissed and she chuckled. "I'm a mother, Mike. I check upon my enemies a few times a week so that I know that they are no threat to my children.,"she told him and his gaze switched to Amelia and Henry. "Where is the dynamite?,"he asked her and she shrugged. "I never searched for them. My men did it.,"she answered and Mike sighed. "But that bitch in red knows something." Regina and Mike turned to Ruby who looked up shocked. "Get up.,"Mike growled and Ruby stood up quickly. Mike grabbed Ruby's throat and squeezed it slightly. Regina laid a hand on his arm and he weakened his grip. "She can't die. She is a cop and she is probably the only one who knows about the spots.,"she said and he snorted. "We just have to go quickly. But I won't let anyone drag me into a trap.,"he hissed.

"I bet with you that if you try to go the Sinister cartel member will kill you.,"Regina whispered when she saw people entering. "What's going on there?,"A sinister man asked them and Regina growled. "He wanted to touch my friend. I was about to kick him in the nuts but if you want to you can do that too.,"Regina said sarcastically. The man pulled his gun. "Sit down. Both of you.,"he hissed and they sat down again. "What was that?,"Ruby hissed and Regina elbowed her. Ruby groaned slightly. "The police is here.,"the sinister man said and Mike nodded. "We keep an eye on them.,"he answered and the sinister man left the room again.

A few Sinister Members stayed. Regina looked at Ruby expectingly. "Do you know where the spots are?,"she whispered and Ruby shook her head slightly. "I just know that they are on the first floor and the ground floor.,"Ruby whispered back and Regina thought about it. "There is just one clever solution. They have to bomb the supporting pillars... I just hope my members already neutralized enough.,"she mumbled and looked back at Mike. He grabbed her harshly and dragged her a few feet away. He trapped her against a wall and parted her legs with his own. She hissed. "So? Where is it?,"he asked. "First and ground floor. She doesn't know more but I think that they will bomb the supporting pillars.,"Regina whispered and he thought about it. "I will send a few of my men.,"he said and flung her on the ground.

"You fucking bitch!,"he shouted at her and fake kicked her. She fake groaned and he dragged her back to the others. "What did you do?," A Sinister man asked him. "I wanted some fun. That bitch refused. No she will pay for it.,"he hissed back and the man laughed over him. "Faggot. You don't have the balls." "Says the man who follows a woman instead of leading his own cartel like I.,"Mike answered and killed him easily. The people screamed and Emma slowly woke up again. Regina was directly by her side and sighed relieved.

Graham read the text message of his sister and directly ordered everyone to the mall. What they didn't expected was the mass of police officers. Graham spotted Emma's and Ruby's boss and walked over to him. "Lieutenant Allen.,"he greeted and the man turned around and looked at him confused. He gasped when he recognized him and pulled his gun. "No need for that. We are both here because we want one thing. The safety of the people in the mall.,"Graham said grinning but Allen looked at him doubting. "Look, there are my sister and my nephew. I just want to get them safe back out again. This is not planned by the cartel of my sister. The Sinister cartel planned this. I have a plan with the dynamite spots.,"Graham explained and Allen put the gun away.

Graham ordered his men to secure the mall and to work politely with the police officer. As exchange of their help they got immunity for this time and could go without getting into trouble. "So.,"Graham started. He rolled out the plan. "We already neutralized 15 of 100 bombs. They were the only ones on the first floor. At least about which we know about.,"he explained and Allen nodded. "How do you know about this?,"he asked him. Graham looked at him amused. "I'm the brother of the Evil Queen. One of the mightiest people in this country. We find that out on our own.,"Graham answered and Allen sighed. "Right. Tomorrow we are enemies again. Today we have to free our two best detectives out of there.,"Allen said and Graham nodded.

"My sister wrote be that she would leave her GPS on so that we could track her. Or rather Henry. Emma's son.,"Graham explained and they looked at him confused. "What do Detective Swan and your sister have for a thing with each other? I just heard Detective Lucas shouting at Detective Swan for being an idiot and there fell your sister's name a few times.,"Allen said and Graham raised an eyebrow. "I'm not allowed to talk about that. I'm sorry but where I am from, promises are bound to ones life.,"Graham answered and Allan sighed. "Fine.,"he answered. They discussed the plans a bit more until the police got the first phone call from Sara.

**TBC...?**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

"Lieutenant Allen.",Allen answered the phone. "Hello, Lieutenant. How do you like my surprise?",Sara asked tauntingly and chuckled when she heard him growl. "What do you want?",he asked her and she laughed. "Well, first off all Emma Swan's death.",Sara said. "That's something I won't let happen.",Allen said and Sara snorted. "Yeah. I'm the one who is IN the mall. You are the one who is OUTSIDE the mall.",she said and a shot was heard. "What did you do?",Allen screamed at her. "That wasn't me. But I hope you know how to evacuate the whole area here because afterwards there will be nothing left anymore.",she told him calmly and hung up.

Graham paced. "I'll pair your men with mine so they can neutralize the bombs while mine protect them.",Graham said and Robin came to them. He kissed Graham softly before he looked at the plans. "You forgot a passage.",Robin said and pointed at a spot on the map. Graham nodded and Robin studied the group around them. They stared at them shocked. "You are gay?",Allen asked and both men nodded. "Yes, problem?",they asked and Granny came to them. "Where is that bitch. I will kill her with my bare hands if she hurts my baby.",Granny said and Graham turned around to her shocked. "Where is Reid?",he asked and she smiled at him assuringly. "Safe. Don't worry. Kathryn is watching over him.",she answered and looked at the plan.

"We need a small group who invades and kills as many as possible.",she said and Graham nodded. "You,Robin, Tink, Pedro, me and a few others can do that.",he answered and Granny nodded slowly. "Wait. You can't just walk in there and kill a few people.",Allen said and they looked at him doubting. "They placed bombs into the mall to kill people. That makes it to terrorism and then they will get killed one way or the other.",Robin said and Graham nodded. They walked to a van and opened it. Graham gave everyone their weapons and the police officers looked shocked at Granny when she got the crossbow in her hand. She smiled and patted it lovingly before she took her arrows and hoisted the weapon on her shoulder.

"Okay. Ready everyone?",Robin asked and they nodded. Tink pulled out powder and smiled. "Definitely ready.",she said and hid it in her jacket. "What's that?",Allen asked and pointed at Tink's powder. "It's my secret.",Tink answered and giggled. "I'm coming with you.",Belle said and they all looked shocked at her. "I don't want to sound insulting but you are a computer nerd. Do you even know how to shoot?",Graham asked and Belle nodded. "I won't leave Ruby alone in there.",Belle hissed and Graham sighed. "Fine.",he said and they entered through a secret passage.

Regina held Henry in her arms and rocked him while she shielded his eyes from the disgusting sight of the dead body. Amelia was in Emma's arms and the two women were sitting close to each other. Mike was pacing in front of them and thought about the whole situation. He locked eyes a few times with Regina and somehow they communicated just with their looks. "Can we have something to drink for the children?",Regina asked softly and Mike looked at the Sinister men who sighed and left. "Okay, guys. We try to make this room safe enough. We need to kill the Sinister guys without much of an evidence and you can't say anything too.",Mike said and Regina quickly stood up.

She pulled the phone out of Henry's pocket and gave it to Mike who nodded slowly. He put it into his pocket and Regina looked at the corpse. Henry was snuggled close to Emma. "Pull him out of sight. It disturbs the children and Sara shouldn't know it directly that you killed one of her men.",Regina said and he nodded. A few of his men carried the corpse away and Regina looked at the group of people who were sitting behind Emma. "You don't have to be afraid. As far as I know my brother is on the way and he never failed me. We will get out here. You will survive this. You may not trust me or him but I always stay true to my word. Even as a mafia boss.",Regina said and Emma smiled slightly.

Regina was a good speaker and when Emma turned around to look at the people she could saw in the most faces trust. Regina smiled at them softly and sat down next to Emma again. Emma smiled at her lovingly and Henry crawled back in her lap. "Everything will be good, Henry.",Regina whispered and Henry nodded against her shoulder. She just held him and waited.

Graham led his group finally into the mall and they knocked out the first guard. "Tink! Powder!",Graham hissed and Tink blowed a small pinch of powder into the guards face and the men dragged him into the secret passage. "You have a silencer for your gun?",Granny asked Belle when they drew their weapons. Belle nodded and put the silencer onto her gun. "Well, we have two places where they can be. First or ground floor... Pedro, Tink and Robin you will go to the ground floor. Belle,Tink and I will go to the first floor.",Graham said and they nodded. They parted and walked to their destinations.

Regina was rocking Henry again when suddenly the door to their room bursted open. Two guards were at Sara's side and held the door open for her. Sara entered the room and stood next to Mike who she eyed slightly before she shot him in the head. Surprised screams were heard by the group behind Emma and Regina. Sara laughed cruelly. She looked at Amelia before she took Regina's phone out of Mike's pocket. "Good girl.",Sara purred and smiled disgustingly sweet at Amelia. "Come here." Amelia hesitantly got up and walked over to her mother. She didn't do it to hurt anyone. She just wanted to be loved by her mother. She wanted to be worthy once.

Henry and Emma looked at Amelia disbelieving and Regina sighed. She knew exactly how Amelia felt. "So. What did they plan furthermore?",Sara asked Amelia who looked at Regina hesitantly. "Don't tell her.",Ruby suddenly said and Amelia's head snapped to Ruby who looked at her saddened. "Rather die then have the blood of a bunch of innocent people on your hands in this young age. I would die too if that would mean to be forgiven by Emma." "Shut up!",Sara shouted at her and Regina took the hint of Ruby. "Don't tell anything. You want to be good, right? To be worthy something. I know that feeling exactly. My mother was beating the hell out of me when I didn't obeyed her but I saved so many people whenever I stopped her. You can do that too.",Regina said and Amelia looked at her mother who glared at Regina.

Amelia stepped away from her mother who growled loudly and pointed the gun at Regina. "Tell me or I will kill each of them.",Sara growled but Amelia shook her head. Sara growled and shot but instead of hitting Regina, she shot Ruby into the stomach. Ruby had thrown herself in front of Regina. "No... Ruby...",Emma gasped and Regina quickly pulled Henry behind her and pressed her hands on Ruby's wound. Ruby whimpered and looked into Emma's face. "I-I'm so sorry...",Ruby whispered and Emma nodded. "I know... I'm sorry for snapping at you. Everything will be good.",Emma answered and Regina stroked over Ruby's hair. She looked up to Sara who smiled smugly.

"If Emma wouldn't have been such a bad liar... then nothing of this would have happened. She never loved me. Not like she loves you. I'm sorry that it ends so bad for you. Henry Sr. will be sad for a while but I will make him happy again. I'm not such a failure like you.",Sara taunted Regina. "Well, you can do that if you want.",Regina answered and Sara laughed. Suddenly the door bursted open and Belle, Graham and Tink entered. Belle saw Ruby bleeding and gasped. "Ruby!",she shouted and was directly by her side. "Ruby...what... what happened?",she asked her and cupped Ruby's cheek. "I... I betrayed them... and I paid for it.",she answered and Belle shook her head. "No... you won't leave me. I won't allow it.",Belle answered and Ruby smiled tightly.

"Belle...I... I love you.",Ruby groaned and Belle started crying. "I love you too.",she said and watched how Ruby slipped into unconsciousness. Belle felt rage bubbling in her. And that rage came finally to surface when Sara laughed once again. Belle stood up and shot Sara right into the heart. Sara's eyes widened and she looked down at her chest before she looked one last time to Emma and collapsed. Graham pulled out his phone. The new leader of the Stanford cartel walked over to him. "I will tell my men to leave the police and your men alive but the Sinister cartel will be killed.",he told Graham who nodded. "We will send the people through the secret passage out of the building so they don't get between this whole thing.",Graham answered and called his men who stormed into the mall.

A team of paramedics quickly came and took care of Ruby. Emma held Regina in her arms and sighed relieved. "We made it...",Emma whispered and Regina nodded. "I told you. We would survive this easily.",Regina answered and kissed Emma softly when Lieutenant Allen entered the room. He gasped when he saw how Emma pulled Regina even closer against her body and kept her there. Henry was looking at Amelia softly and hugged her too. He wasn't mad at her. He could understand somehow.

**TBC...?**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Last chapter before the Epilogue:) it#s rather short but hey at least an update:)**

**You think we can get 100 reviews for this story? :-D**

Amelia was ashamed. She was sitting on her bed in Emma's apartment while the others were watching a movie together. She had told them that she wasn't feeling well and went to bed. Regina felt sorry for the little girl and excused herself before she slipped into Amelia's room. Amelia had laid down and turned away from the door. She hoped that whoever it was would leave her alone. She curled up to a tighter ball and pressed her eyes shut. She heard how someone laid down on Henry's bed and sighed relieved.

"Rule number one of a criminal is never showing the others what he feels. What is bothering you?",Regina broke the silence and watched how Amelia turned around shocked. She sat up and sighed. "I'm sorry.",she mumbled and Regina sighed too. She stood up and sat down next to Amelia before she pulled her in her arms. "It's alright, Amelia. You wanted to be worthy to your mother. I know exactly how you feel.",Regina whispered and cradled Amelia in her arms. Amelia snuggled closer and closed her eyes. "How?",she just asked.

"My mother used every available chance to beat me up. Whenever I disobeyed her or did a wrong thing she took her belt and spanked my back. There are still scars left. Scars which probably will never vanish... when I met Emma... I knew that I wasn't the bad person. My mother was. A child should never feel bad. And no one should make his child feel bad.",Regina said and kissed Amelia's head softly. Amelia looked up and saw the understanding and caring glint in Regina's eyes. "You aren't angry with me?",she asked her and Regina shook her head. "We could never be angry with you because of something which is natural. You wanted to please your mother and she manipulated you... It's alright.",Regina just held her and Amelia smiled softly.

"Now. Do you want to watch 'the Avengers' with us?",Regina asked and Amelia nodded. Regina stood up and flung Amelia over her shoulder while she tickled her sides. She carried the trashing girl to the living room and plopped down with her on an armchair. Emma and Henry looked up surprised and then smiled. Emma leaned over and pressed a kiss on Amelia's forehead before she leaned further and kissed Regina. Emma and Amelia switched places and soon Amelia and Henry were fast asleep on the couch while Regina was snuggled up to Emma on the armchair.

Emma let her hands travel over Regina's legs and chuckled. "Mhm. I love you.",Emma whispered and Regina cupped her cheek. They kissed lovingly when the movie ended. "Let's get them to bed and then let _us _get to bed.",Emma said and Regina grinned. She stood up and picked up Henry. Emma quickly took Amelia in her arms and they carried them into their room and into the bed. They quickly closed the door and rushed into Emma's bedroom. As soon as the door closed behind them Emma lifted Regina up and toppled with her on the bed. They switched places and Emma sat down against the headboard. Regina did quick work with undressing them and straddled Emma's legs.

They didn't really think about anything else than being united and so Emma thrusted up into Regina who moaned quietly and wrapped her legs tighter around Emma's waist and her arms more firmly around Emma's neck. The only sound in the room was their panting. They moaned each other's name when they came and collapsed against each other in a soft embrace. Emma inhaled Regina's scent and smiled softly until the last day came back in her mind. "What's up?",Regina asked and cupped Emma's cheeks. "The lieutenant... he... he kicked me out sort of.",Emma answered and Regina looked at her surprised. "What?"

"He said that I have to decide between our relationship and my job. I have to tell him tomorrow.",Emma explained and Regina sighed. "I'll gather my things tomorrow and then I just have to look for a new job." Regina was surprised once again and Emma smiled. "You don't think I'm that stupid and make my greatest mistake twice?" Regina just pulled Emma flush against her and kissed her. "I love you. I love you. I freaking love you.",Regina whispered against Emma's lips and they shared a smile. "Let's put on some clothes and go to sleep. I have to show you a lot of things tomorrow." "What things?",Emma asked when they stood up and got into their sleepwear.

"Well, we can't leave you without work.",Regina said and pulled Emma against her by her collar. Emma smiled and kissed Regina. "I'll do whatever you want me to.",Emma said and grabbed Regina's hips. "Well, right now I want us to go to bed and sleep.",Regina told her and they laid down. They were asleep for two hours when their door opened and Amelia sneaked into the room. She held her pillow in her arms and looked at them. She didn't wanted to wake them and laid down next to Regina's side of the bed.

Regina who always woke up when someone entered her room looked around confused and then saw Amelia. She pulled her up and in the bed before she rolled over and placed her between them. Amelia looked at her surprised. "Sorry if I woke you.",Amelia mumbled and heard Emma's groan behind her. "You better be.",Emma mumbled and felt Regina's hand smacking her. "What's up, Lia.",Regina asked then softly and felt Amelia snuggling closer to her. "I can't sleep.",she whispered and Regina held her. Emma snuggled closer to them and wrapped her arms around Amelia's and Regina's waist.

"Everything is alright. You will stay with us and grow up together with Henry. Nothing bad will happen anymore. You are safe here.",Emma mumbled and Amelia shook her head. "I betrayed you... how can you be this forgiving?",Amelia asked and Emma smiled. "Regina forgave me that I stole Henry. I can forgive you that.",Emma answered and Regina nodded. "We aren't mad at you, Lia. Never. We promise you. Sure, we will have our arguments but that's in every normal family. And now, sleep. I'm tired.",Regina answered and Amelia nodded. Regina could practically see Emma's smirk in the night.

**TBC...?**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**4 years later...**

Regina entered the building of their hiding spot and locked her gun away. She was greeted by a little 3 year old girl. "Mama!",her little daughter screamed and hugged her mother's leg. "Hey, my baby girl. Let me change my clothes first before we play, okay?",Regina said and kissed her daughter's head. Emma came to them and pulled Regina against her. "Hello, sexy.",Emma said and kissed her before she picked Lana, their black haired little beauty, up. "Hello, honey.",Regina answered."I'm just going to take a shower." "Fine.",Emma said and carried Lana to the living room.

After a quick shower Regina came to the living room where Emma was playing with Lana. She was tickling Lana's stomach and laughed happily. Henry was playing something on his PSP and Amelia just entered the living room behind Regina. "Hey, Mom.",she said and kissed her mother's cheek before she walked further to the front door. "I'm going to meet Alexandra.",she said and her mothers nodded. "Have fun.",Regina said and sat down next to Emma. Henry stood up and walked into his room. Emma and Regina giggled. "How is our favorite little girl?",Regina asked and kissed Emma softly before she helped her tickling Lana.

"S-stop!",Lana screamed laughing and giggled hysterically. Regina placed a soft kiss on Lana's stomach before she pulled her in a sitting position and on her lap. "So? How are you?",Regina asked and Lana snuggled close to her. "Fine.",she mumbled and started to suck on her thumb. "Sh. No thumb sucking.",Regina said and Lana pouted. "Hungry.",Lana said and Regina giggled. "I have to make food then, don't I?",Regina answered and Lana nodded. "Any wishes?" Regina looked at Emma who shook her head. They kissed softly and Regina gave Lana back to Emma. Then she stood up and cooked some lunch. She felt arms around her waist and smiled. "We have a date tonight.",Emma whispered and Regina nodded. "Yes, wifey. We have a date tonight.",she answered and Emma laughed. "Where is Lana?",Regina asked and turned around slightly.

"Ruby and Belle just came. They wanted to drop by today, forgot?",Emma answered and Regina nudged her elbow in Emma's stomach. "Ugh... unfair.",Emma rubbed her stomach softly. "And now, shush. I need to concentrate on the food. Or do you want to starve today?",Regina asked and Emma shook her head. "Love you.",Emma whispered and Regina kissed her softly. "Love you too." Emma walked out again and to Belle and Ruby. "So? How is Lana?",she asked them and they looked up with dreamy eyes. "Wonderful. I wish we had one too.",Belle said and Ruby nodded. "Well, I can't provide you with one. My heart and body belongs to Regina.",Emma said cheekily and Ruby threw a toy at Emma.

"I would never let anyone at Belle.",Ruby said and Emma smiled. "I don't want her. I love Regina and would never cheat on her. One mistake was enough for our relationship.",Emma answered and Belle and Ruby looked behind Emma. The latter turned around and saw Regina leaning against the door frame. She smiled at Emma and beckoned her to her. Emma walked towards her and felt Regina's hands pulling her by her hips. "Good girl.",Regina whispered and Emma kissed her hungrily. Belle and Ruby watched them a little bit jealous. They had the dream marriage, three perfect children and still the chance to have more. They had the perfect family. Sure, the two of them had a dream marriage too but they lacked of children because no donor was good enough and that pulled them down slightly.

Belle and Ruby stood up and cleared their throats. Regina and Emma turned back to them and looked confused. "What's up?",Emma asked and the two of them blushed. "We... uh..." "You really think we should?",Belle asked Ruby in a whisper and Ruby bit her lip. "Just ask. It can't be that bad.",Regina said and Ruby sighed. "We want a child too but we don't find a suitable donor.",Ruby started and the other couple looked a bit shocked. "And now you want me to be the donor?",Emma asked and the other two looked sheepishly. "Uhm... Regina and I will talk about it, okay?" Emma was a bit caught of guard. The couple nodded and Emma led Regina back to the kitchen.

They stared at each other. "It's your choice.",Regina then said and Emma sat down. "I'm conflicted. I just want to have children with you and no one else...",Emma answered. "But you also want to help them.",Regina finished her sentence and Emma nodded. Regina leaned onto the kitchen counter and sighed. "I won't be mad at you if you really want to.",Regina told her. She took Emma's hand and stroked over the back of it with her thumb. "Really?",Emma asked and Regina nodded. She walked around the counter and stepped between her legs. "As long as I am pregnant with the better child.",Regina answered and Emma gasped. "You..." "Yes.",Regina answered and Emma grinned.

She lifted Regina up and twirled around with her. "You could do it or search a suitable donor for Belle and Ruby.",Regina said and Emma bit her lip. "I won't do it...",Emma said and Regina smiled softly. "Okay.",she answered and they kissed softly. Emma left the kitchen and saw the hopeful look of the two of them. "Okay... fine...I... I don't know... ugh! It's so mean... I'm between two sides. The loyal side for you and the moral side in myself. I can't have children with other women when I have a wife I love very much!",Emma hid her face in her hands. Ruby and Belle smiled softly. "It's alright.. We thought that you would say that. But it was worth a question.",Belle answered and squeezed Emma's hand. Emma looked hopeful at them and nodded. "I will help you find a even better donor.",Emma told them and they smiled brightly. "We know.",they said and hugged her.

Regina brought the food into the dining room and everyone gathered at the table. Yeah, the past brought up problems but they faced them all. They found a solution to them. Together. Because that's what family does. They will always fight for each other, will always stay together no matter how bad the problems are. Emma looked over to Regina and smiled lovingly when she saw the happy glint in her eyes when she said something to Lana.

That was true happiness.

**The End.**


End file.
